


The Universe Between Us

by vanderwood



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Coming of Age, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: Cho Seungyoun terkadang merasa masa mudanya kurang makna. Hati terdalamnya selalu menginginkan petualangan, sayang ia tak punya keberanian. Sejak ia menemukan amplop berisi uang sepuluh juta won milik Kim Wooseok di ruang loker gedung olahraga, hidupnya perlahan mulai menemukan perubahan.A Place Further than The Universe AU.





	1. Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer.** fenfik ini mengadaptasi cerita dari A Place Further than The Universe, sebuah serial anime yang disutradarai oleh Atsuko Ishizuka, ditulis oleh Jukki Hanada, dan diproduksi oleh studio Madhouse. mengingat ini fenfik, mbavan sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari penulisan fenfik ini. paling mentok kepuasan batin. silakan tonton anime ini preferably di platform-platform legal (netflix, crunchyroll etc) kalau kalian penasaran. tenang aja, cerita di fenfik ini gak bakal sama persis kok sama di animenya. 
> 
> **warning.** fenfik ini mengandung unsur-unsur dewasa seperti birokrasi institusi, kegagalan dalam perencanaan finansial, revisi tugas tiada akhir, dan quarter life crisis. proceed with caution.

_ “Trying to fly a little bit higher, with memories of days that made me shine _

_ Even when I lacked so much, it made me more beautiful.” _

_ (nct dream - we go up) _

.

.

.

“Ada mahasiswa tingkat dua yang kehilangan uang sepuluh juta won.”

Seungyoun mengerutkan alis. Dari seluruh kabar-kabari seputar kampus yang selalu diberitahukan Yibo secara acak tiap kali jam makan siang tiba, kabar ini yang paling terdengar aneh dan mencengangkan. Sebagai anggota badan mahasiswa, Yibo tahu macam-macam hal, dan kadang ia bagikan juga hal-hal tersebut pada Seungyoun. Misalnya isu kalau kelas Profesor Shin akan dipindah jadwal secara permanen sampai pada gosip-gosip kurang penting seperti idol mana yang akan masuk kampus mereka tahun ini atau siapa yang sedang dekat dengan siapa. Tapi belum pernah Seungyoun mendengar cerita seperti ini. Cerita kehilangan uang, dengan jumlah tidak sedikit pula. 

“Sepuluh juta won? Hilang?”

Yibo mengangguk sambil menyeruput mi instannya. 

“Tunai?”

“Tunai.”

“Hari gini masih simpan uang dalam bentuk tunai? Nggak tahu deposito? Nggak tahu _e-money_?”

“Entahlah.” Yibo menjawab dengan tidak jelas. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan mi. Buru-buru ditelannya mi di mulutnya sebelum menambahkan. “Mungkin menghindari potongan biaya administrasi.”

Seungyoun tampak tidak menerima argumen Yibo barusan. “Potongan biaya administrasi nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding kehilangan seperti ini.”

“_ Hyung _ , kalau mau marah, jangan ke aku lah. Ke orangnya saja langsung. Itu juga kalau berani.” Yibo mengambil _ kimbap _ milik Seungyoun sebagai balas dendam atas marah-marah salah sasaran barusan. Seungyoun terlalu bingung dengan komentar dari Yibo barusan untuk protes soal _ kimbap- _nya. 

“Memang siapa orangnya?”

Yibo memutar mata. “Nanti kalau pengumumannya sudah resmi keluar juga tahu.”

“Aah, payah! Terus buat apa aku berteman dengan intel kampus kalau apa-apa harus menunggu pengumuman resmi?” Seungyoun merengut. 

Yibo menghela napas. Diambilnya satu lagi kimbap dari piring Seungyoun. 

“Yang tadi itu bayaran informasinya, ya. Pokoknya, kalau nanti nemu amplop berisi banyak uang, kembalikan ke Kim Wooseok anak Biologi. Jangan ditilep.”

Seungyoun mengerjapkan mata. Pantas saja tadi Yibo bilang _ “itu juga kalau berani.” _ Mahasiswa Fakultas Ilmu Alam tidak ada yang tidak tahu Kim Wooseok. Bukan karena dia bergaul ke mana-mana, justru karena ia nyaris tak pernah bicara dengan siapa-siapa. Dari badannya yang terbilang mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki pada rentang usia dewasa awal, ada aura intimidasi yang sangat kuat. Seungyoun sendiri sejujurnya jarang berpapasan dengan Wooseok mengingat mereka beda departemen, tapi begitulah kesan Seungyoun terhadap Wooseok dari papasan-papasan yang bisa dihitung menggunakan jari. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Yibo — yang sama-sama berwajah judes ketika tidak tersenyum — sebetulnya justru wajah Wooseok yang terlihat lebih lembut, namun entah kenapa Wooseok terkesan lebih sulit untuk didekati. Ia seolah-olah dikelilingi oleh tembok es yang sulit meleleh. 

"Mudah-mudahan saja ada yang menemukan uangnya …" gumam Seungyoun pelan. "... Dan punya keberanian ekstra untuk mengembalikannya."

.

.

.

Di tangan Seungyoun sekarang ada amplop tebal berisi sepuluh juta won. 

Skenario takdirnya berlangsung seperti ini: seusai kelas, Seungyoun pergi menuju gedung olahraga untuk pertandingan futsal departemen. Seperti biasa, ia menyewa loker di bagian paling pojok ruangan untuk menaruh tas dan barang-barang lainnya selama pertandingan. Saat membuka lokernya, Seungyoun menemukan kejutan luar biasa. 

_ Yang bener aja nih …. _

Sungguh, Seungyoun ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk berpikir bisa-bisanya Kim Wooseok meninggalkan uangnya di loker gedung olahraga, dan bisa-bisanya Seungyoun kebetulan menyewa loker yang sama, tapi ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal lain yang tidak kalah penting. Uang ini harus dikembalikan. Tentu saja. Tapi Seungyoun ragu apakah ia punya _ keberanian ekstra _ yang baru saja disebutkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tolong deh, Seungyoun. Ia berani masuk rumah hantu dan dikageti sepanjang perjalanan, berani naik wahana paling menegangkan di taman bermain, berani melakukan olahraga ekstrim, tapi urusan bicara dengan Kim Wooseok saja ia harus memutar otak. 

Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada jalan lain selain minta tolong Yibo. 

“Yibo, bantu aku.” Tanpa sapaan, tanpa halo, tanpa mukadimah. Beginilah gaya Seungyoun kalau sedang menelepon Yibo, terutama dalam keperluan yang mendesak. 

Yibo sendiri sudah biasa diberondong seperti ini. 

_ “Kenapa?” _

“Anu … itu.” Seungyoun melirik amplop cokelat di tangannya yang kini berlumuran keringat dingin. “Kayaknya — kayaknya nih ya — aku … menemukan uang yang hilang itu.”

_ “Hah? Bagus dong.” _ Respon Yibo barusan begitu lugas dan tenang, tidak seperti yang Seungyoun perkirakan. Tapi sebetulnya respon Yibo barusan cukup realistis. Tentu saja kalau ada barang hilang yang ketemu, bagus bukan? Dia tidak tahu saja kalau penemuan uang ini cukup membuat batin Seungyoun gonjang-ganjing. _ “Sudah dikembalikan? Dapat tanda terimakasih nggak? Kalau dikasih nanti traktir aku—” _

“Traktir traktir! Mana ada!” semprot Seungyoun. “Orangnya saja belum aku hubungi.”

Yibo menghela napas. Keras. Sampai terdengar lewat_ speaker _ ponsel. _ “Tinggal dihubungi saja kan. Di _ broadcast _ pengumuman tadi sudah dituliskan lho nomor kontaknya.” _

“Ngomong gampang, tapi … tapi kan tadi siang aku sudah bilang.” Seungyoun menelan ludahnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan dihajar seperti ini oleh kata-katanya sendiri. “Kalau butuh keberanian ekstra.”

_ “Ya masa harus aku yang kembalikan. Aku masih rapat, nih. Selesainya malam. Kalau dia butuh cepat gimana?” _

Kalimat Yibo barusan tedengar benar. Bagaimanapun juga, pasti ada alasan mengapa seseorang memilih untuk membawa-bawa uang tunai senilai sepuluh juta won alih-alih menaruhnya di bank. Mungkin alasan tersebut meliputi sesuatu yang sangat, sangat, sangat mendesak. Bagaimana kalau ia dikejar tenggat waktu? Bagaimana kalau nyawanya jadi taruhan? Bagaimana kalau—

Seungyoun menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, menghilangkan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan skenario-skenario buruk. 

Ketika menggulirkan layar ponselnya untuk mencari pesan _ broadcast _ intra kampus tentang berita kehilangan uang, Seungyoun merasa ia tengah menjadi peserta Fear Factor. Ketika menekan tombol panggil pada nomor Kim Wooseok, Seungyoun ingin sekali berteriak _ DOAKAN AKU YA KAWAN-KAWAN _ layaknya peserta Benteng Takeshi. Padahal yang ia lakukan cuma menelepon seseorang yang 1) seumuran, 2) lebih mungil daripada dirinya, dan 3) mungkin tidak akan membahayakan dirinya ( _ hahahaha iya kan … aku nggak akan diapa-apain kan … TUNGGU kalau dia tahu ilmu hitam gimana????? _ ). Bukan makan serangga atau organ tubuh aneh, bukan pula melompat melewati _ roller-roller _ besar untuk mencapai tujuan. Seungyoun tahu betapa absurdnya takut yang tengah ia rasakan, tapi kadang-kadang ada saatnya emosi lebih berkuasa dibanding logika.

_ “Ya, halo?” _

Jantung Seungyoun yang sedari tadi asyik ajojing terpeleset kemudian merosot ke dengkul. 

“Ha-halo, ya. Ini Cho Seungyoun dari Departemen Sains Lingkungan …” Seungyoun menarik napas. Panjang. Satu kalimat barusan sama melelahkannya dengan lari keliling lapangan. “Ini dengan Kim Wooseok?”

_ “Ya, benar. Kenapa?” _

“Anu, aku sedang di ruang loker dan gedung olahraga dan … aku menemukan ada amplop berisi uang … banyak.” Seungyoun hampir saja menyebutkan jumlah uang yang hilang. Bukan apa-apa, pengumuman resmi tidak menyebutkan jumlah uang yang hilang tersebut. Bisa-bisa Seungyoun dicurigai kalau sampai menyebutkan jumlah uangnya — meskipun ia mendapatkan informasi tersebut dari Yibo. “Apa mungkin ini … uangmu?"

_ “Astaga. Loker gedung olahraga? Yang pojok, bukan?” _

Seungyoun mengangguk cepat-cepat. “I-iya.”

_ "Kamu nggak bohong, kan?” _

“Nggak, ya ampun. Mau kufotokan amplopnya?”

_ “O-oke! Tunggu, tunggu, aku ke sana, jangan matikan teleponnya!” _

Selanjutnya yang terdengar dari speaker ponselnya hanyalah suara kelontang keras, lalu suara benda-benda yang bergesekan, dilanjutkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya tengah berlari dengan kecepatan lumayan kencang. Wooseok pasti sedang menuju kemari. Seungyoun kembali menarik napas panjang, berusaha memperbaiki rima napasnya. Baru kali ini Seungyoun merasakan letih karena sebuah panggilan telepon. Ditambah lagi, rasa letih barusan tidak rasional. Wooseok tadi menjawabnya dengan biasa saja, kok. Tidak semenyeramkan yang ia pikirkan. Tidak pula bawa-bawa ilmu hitam. 

Seungyoun tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama ketika suara derap langkah kaki terdengar semakin keras dan keras sampai Seungyoun menyadari kalau suara tersebut bukan hanya berasal dari speaker ponselnya. Sesaat kemudian, ketika suara langkah itu menjadi semakin keras, Seungyoun dapat melihat Wooseok berlari masuk ruang loker. Wooseok menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di pintu masuk, celingukan, menatap Seungyoun. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkah cepat menghampiri Seungyoun dengan napas terengah-engah. 

“Hhh … Cho Seungyoun, ya?”

Pertanyaan Wooseok barusan tertangkap speaker ponselnya dan muncul juga lewat speaker ponsel Seungyoun karena sambungan telepon mereka yang belum dimatikan. Seungyoun mengangguk tanpa kata sambil mematikan sambungan telepon. Tangannya yang digunakan untuk memegang amplop berisi uang diangkatnya pelan-pelan sampai setinggi dadanya. 

“Ini —”

“Uangku, iya, ini uangku. Kartu — sebentar,” Wooseok merogoh sakunya, lalu memperlihatkan kartu identitas mahasiswanya. “Kalau nggak percaya coba tanya penjaga, aku menyewa loker ini —” Tangan Wooseok menunjuk pada pintu loker di sebelah Seungyoun. “ — tadi pagi, pasti ada di catatan penyewa. Atau bisa lihat di dalamnya ada tulisanku, bisa cocokkan dengan catatan kuliahku … atau cek sidik jari —”

“Whoa, whoa, sebentar!” Seungyoun memotong kalimat Wooseok. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa terhadap perkataan Wooseok barusan. Antara bingung dan ingin tertawa, sebenarnya. “Kamu kan yang kehilangan uang, masa iya aku nggak percaya?”

Wooseok menarik napas. Cepat. Seungyoun sampai takut Wooseok tersedak udara karena kecepatannya menarik napas barusan. “Uang yang kamu temukan itu nggak sedikit, aku hanya … aku hanya ingin mencoba meyakinkan, siapa tahu aku hanya dikira ngaku-ngaku kehilangan untuk mendapatkan uang yang sebetulnya bukan punyaku —”

Seungyoun buru-buru menggeleng. “Nggak, nggak. Aku percaya kok. Ini milikmu.”

Wooseok menerima amplop yang disodorkan oleh Seungyoun dengan tangan bergetar. Deru napasnya mulai melambat, menuju rima normal. Kedua matanya terlihat berair — tunggu, berair? Seungyoun mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan. Ternyata benar, di balik lensa kacamata bulatnya mata Wooseok sudah mulai berair. Kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat mendongakkan kepala, butiran air pasti sudah jatuh melintasi pipinya. Seungyoun tertegun. Wooseok yang ia lihat sekarang tidak seperti Wooseok yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Okelah, Seungyoun memang punya bayangan yang kelewat berlebihan mengenai Wooseok, tapi tetap saja akar dari bayangan tersebut adalah pembawaan Wooseok yang terlihat dingin. Melihat Wooseok menunjukkan emosi seperti ini membuat Seungyoun berpikir, mungkin dinding es yang ada di sekeliling Wooseok tidak setangguh itu. 

“Makasih … makasih banyak.” Suara Wooseok terdengar lirih ketika ia membungkuk banyak-banyak ke arah Seungyoun, sampai-sampai Seungyoun harus memintanya untuk berhenti. “Oh iya … tanda terima kasih. Maaf, aku sepertinya nggak bisa kasih banyak—”

“Hei, nggak usah!” Seungyoun mengibaskan tangannya. “Aku senang bisa bantu.”

Wooseok menatap Seungyoun dalam-dalam. “Aku sudah menjanjikan imbalan.”

“Tapi aku menolak. Jadi nggak usah dikasih.” Seungyoun membantuk huruf X dengan kedua lengannya. “Yang penting uangmu ketemu …mungkin setelah ini kamu bisa menyimpannya di bank atau apa, gitu?”

“Makasih sarannya, tapi aku lebih tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan uangku sendiri.”

Deg. _ Abort mission, abort mission _. Keberanian Seungyoun, yang sedari tadi cukup meningkat karena respon Wooseok yang di luar bayangan, kini kembali jatuh akibat satu kalimat dengan kejudesan tiada tara. Nada bicara seperti inilah yang Seungyoun bayangkan akan keluar dari mulut Wooseok sejak awal. Seungyoun ternyata terlalu naif. Bagaimanapun juga, yang tengah ia hadapi adalah seseorang yang terkenal dengan aura intimidasinya, duh. 

“... Ma-maaf.” Seungyoun tidak tahu lai harus berbuat apa selain meminta maaf sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. “Aku nggak bermaksud ngatur-ngatur.”

Wooseok terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napas. “Sori, aku juga nggak bermaksud bicara kasar tadi. Kamu yakin nggak mau terima tanda terima kasihnya?”

Seungyoun menggeleng keras-keras. Lebih karena ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari situasi ini. 

“Oke deh.” Wooseok memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam sakunya. “Sekali lagi makasih banyak sudah menolongku, ya. Kalau kamu ada kesulitan atau hal-hal yang perlu bantuan untuk dikerjakan … tolong bisa hubungi aku. Pokoknya aku tidak mau berutang budi.” 

“Hah .. oh, oke, oke.” Seungyoun mengiyakan cepat-cepat. 

“Aku permisi dulu sekarang, Makasih banyak. Jangan lupakan perjanjian tadi ya.”

Perjanjian apaan, Seungyoun membatin selagi menatap sosok Wooseok yang berjalan menjauh kemudian menghilang di balik pintu ruangan. Ia mengerti kalau Wooseok berniat baik, yaitu untuk membalas pertolongannya barusan, tapi, duh. Seungyoun tidak bisa bilang kalau ia akan berpikir lebih dari dua kali untuk minta pertolongan Wooseok. Sungkan, iya. Segan juga iya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka baru resmi berkenalan ya hari ini. 

Lagipula selama ada Yibo, Seungyoun tidak bisa berpikir untuk minta tolong pada orang lain. 

Ya sudahlah, Seungyoun mengibaskan tangan. Ini urusan nanti untuk dipikirkan. Mungkin suatu hari Seungyoun akan meminta tolong Wooseok untuk beli minuman di minimarket atau mencetak tugas makalah. Hanya agar Wooseok tidak terus-menerus terbebani perasaan harus balas budi. 

.

.

.

“Menurutmu kalau aku memberinya tugas yang ringan-ringan, ia akan menganggapku meremehkannya atau nggak?”

Yibo mengeluh. Selama satu jam ini Seungyoun melemparkan satu pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang. Terkait Wooseok dan balas budinya. Seungyoun seolah-olah tengah memegang satu tiket gratis minta tolong pada Wooseok saat ini. Masalahnya adalah, tiket itu bukannya bikin senang malah bikin gelisah. _ Kira-kira kalau aku menunda terus minta tolong padanya, Wooseok bakal terbebani nggak ya? Kalau aku menyuruhnya beli ayam goreng jam segini dia mau nggak ya? Tunggu, apa sebaiknya aku minta tolong untuk hal-hal akademik, ya? Tapi kan kami beda departemen …. _

“_Hyung_, kamu sudah tanyakan itu berkali-kali, jawabanku tetap sama. Coba saja dulu.” Yibo menaruh pensilnya di atas buku teks, kemudian menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap wajah. “Awas kalau nanya lagi, kujahit mulutmu.”

Seungyoun mendecih, sedikit keras, berhasil membuatnya dihadiahi teguran “ssh!” dari sesama pengguna ruang belajar perpustakaan. “Jawabannya nggak jelas, tahu.”

“Ya karena pertanyaan dan konteksnya pun nggak jelas. Aku mana tahu Kim Wooseok akan bereaksi apa kalau kamu memintanya beli minuman di minimarket.”

“Beri tebakan atau perkiraan, dong.”

“Nggak mau. Aku bukan buku primbon.”

Bibir Seungyoun mengerucut. Ia berputar-putar di kursinya. Sedari tadi ia tidak fokus mengerjakan latihan soal di buku teksnya hanya karena memikirkan perkataan Wooseok kemarin. Yang ia bicarakan pada Yibo memang soal balas budi, namun sesungguhnya Seungyoun juga memikirkan soal uang tersebut. Kira-kira uang sebanyak itu akan dipakai apa? Kenapa Wooseok tidak mau menaruhnya di bank? Seungyoun penasaran ingin mengetahui jawabannya. Bukan untuk apa-apa, murni penasaran. Rasa penasaran memang satu pertiga dari jiwa manusia. 

“Masa iya aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk tanya untuk apa uang itu.” Seungyoun menggumam pelan, bicara pada dirinya sendiri. “Kalau aku bilang ke dia ‘coba kasih tahu aku uang itu mau kamu pakai untuk apa sebagai bentuk balas budi’ aku bisa disantet kali ya.”

“Hah? Kamu nggak tahu? Itu uang riset.”

Seungyoun menatap Yibo tidak percaya. Barusan dia bilang apa? Tunggu, gumamannya tadi terdengar oleh Yibo?

“Hah, gimana?”

Yibo mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap Seungyoun heran. “Kim Wooseok nggak bilang padamu uang itu untuk apa?”

“Cih, aku ngasih saran untuk menaruh uangnya di bank aja dijudesin.” Seungyoun mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Kamu sendiri kenapa bisa tahu itu uang riset?”

“Waktu Kim Woosok melapor ke Byungchan, aku nggak sengaja dengar dia bilang kalau uangnya mau dipakai untuk riset. Aku sedikit penasaran sih, riset apaan memangnya sampai butuh uang sebanyak itu? Karena Byungchan anak Biologi, dia dapat selentingan dari dosennya kalau Kim Wooseok ingin bikin riset di Antartika. Makanya butuh uang banyak.”

Kali ini Seungyoun melongo. Jawaban Yibo barusan cukup memperjelas keadaan, namun di sisi lain justru menambah kebingungan. Antartika? Seungyoun belum pernah mendengar ada mahasiswa yang ikut riset ke sana, setidaknya dari universitasnya. Untuk apa mau riset jauh-jauh ke Antartika? Memang di sana banyak topik riset yang menarik, tapi untuk pergi ke sana sangat memakan waktu, biaya, dan belum tentu juga bisa mudah beradaptasi di sana. Apalagi statusnya masih mahasiswa program sarjana — melakukan penelitian di tempat yang dekat pun tak apa. 

“Jauh amat ya, ke Antartika?”

“Mungkin mengejar topik riset yang menarik.” Yibo mengangkat bahu. “Cukup menarik sampai bela-belain mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu.”

“Nah, aku jadi penasaran lagi. Uang sebanyak itu dia dapat dari mana?” Seungyoun kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi malah banyak bermunculan. “Kalau misalnya itu dana sponsor, atau hibah dari kampus, masa iya bentuknya tunai?”

Yibo mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pensilnya di atas buku. Sejenak, ia abaikan latihan soalnya demi berteori konspirasi. “Aku tebak itu uang yang ia kumpulkan sendiri, sih.” 

Seungyoun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Tebakan Yibo barusan masuk akal. Seandainya tebakan itu memang benar, level determinasi Kim Wooseok pasti melewati semesta dan melampauinya. Sepuluh juta won bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Hanya satu kata yang bisa Seungyoun pikirkan untuk mendeskripsikan situasi seperti itu — keren. 

“Tapi belum tentu caranya bersih, lho.” Tiba-tiba Yibo melanjutkan percakapan, mengajukan teori konspirasi #2 yang masuk ke dalam teritori yang lebih gelap. “Siapa tahu itu uang darah. Menurutmu kenapa uang sebanyak itu nggak dia simpan di bank?”

_ Hah. _ Seungyoun langsung duduk tegap. _ Iya juga. _

.

.

.

Salahkan Yibo dan teori konspirasi gelapnya. Akhir-akhir ini Seungyoun jadi punya pikiran buruk sendiri kalau ada sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada Wooseok. Misalnya angka sepuluh juta atau kucing yang suka keliling-keliling di sekitar kantin kampus. Hal-hal yang dahulu tidak memicu reaksi apa-apa sekarang bisa membuat bulu kuduk meremang. 

Lalu bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Seungyoun bertemu lagi dengan Wooseok?

Seungyoun beruntung, selama seminggu ini tidak berpapasan secara langsung dengan Wooseok. Ia menghindari makan di kantin fakultas, menghindari segala macam urusan yang berhubungan dengan Departemen Biologi (meskipun ruang serba guna mereka enak sekali dipakai santai ataupun belajar) dan berusaha pulang lebih cepat. Rasanya memang terlalu berlebihan — seperti menghindar dari penagih utang — tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Seungyoun tidak tahu kebenarannya. Kalau memang uang itu uang darah, bagaimana? Kalau Seungyoun tahu-tahu terseret kasus kriminal, bagaimana? 

Sayangnya, sekeras apapun usaha yang ia lakukan, hari ini tampaknya keberuntungannya pudar. 

Seungyoun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika sesi bimbingan tugas makalah dengan Profesor Shin memaksanya untuk duduk nyaris di sebelah Wooseok, yang tengah berdiskusi intens dengan Profesor Lee. Profesor Shin, yang memang dikenal suka nongkrong di ruang serba guna Departemen Biologi, memutuskan kalau hari ini ia bosan mengadakan bimbingan di kantornya dan memindahkan tempat bimbingan ke ruang serba guna Departemen Biologi. Tentu saja Seungyoun tidak bisa menolak. Ia tidak punya alasan yang cukup meyakinkan untuk memindahkan tempat bimbingan begitu saja. Profesor Shin menyadari perubahan ekspresi Seungyoun, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, “Kenapa? Takut ketemu mantan yaaaa di sana?” dan Seungyoun hanya bisa cengengesan. 

Seandainya saja Profesor Shin tahu kalau ketemu mantan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan situasi seperti ini. 

Kembali lagi ke _ situasi seperti ini _yang Seungyoun maksud: saat ini, ia tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Profesor Shin di sebuah meja panjang. Wooseok dan Profesor Lee sedang berdiskusi di ujung meja, kurang lebih satu meter jaraknya dari Seungyoun. Jarak segitu masih memungkinkan Seungyoun untuk menangkap pembicaraan mereka, apalagi volume suara Wooseok terkadang tidak jauh beda dengan toa. 

“... Meskipun begitu, saya masih belum bisa menerima proposal risetmu.” Suara Profesor Lee samar-samar memasuki pendengaran Seungyoun. “Bagaimana kalau proposal risetnya disimpan saja dulu, kamu ajukan lagi ketika mengambil program magister?”

“Saya sudah siap, Prof. Saya punya dananya, saya punya koneksi ke KOPRI,[1] saya sudah punya rencana penelitian. Yang saya butuhkan tinggal izin berangkat dari kampus. Bukankah sebaiknya langsung diizinkan saja dibanding menunda-nunda?” Seungyoun berharap dirinya salah dengar, tapi Wooseok barusan terdengar … sedikit putus asa? Seungyoun biasa mendengar nada suara itu muncul dari karakter-karakter di film atau drama yang sedang berada dalam situasi yang sangat buruk dan hanya dapat menggantungkan harapan pada satu orang saja. 

“Masalahnya adalah soal tanggung jawab kampus. Kamu masih tingkat dua, lho.”

“Kesiapan tidak diukur dengan tingkat atau umur kan, Prof?”

Profesor Lee menghela napas. Tampaknya kekeraskepalaan Wooseok barusan sangat menguras energinya. Meskipun tidak pernah datang ke kuliahnya, Seungyoun tahu kalau Profesor Lee adalah dosen yang sangat sabar. Bisa-bisanya ada mahasiswa yang membuat Profesor Lee sampai nyaris kehabisan kesabaran ini. 

“Antartika itu bukan medan yang mudah —”

“Cho Seungyoun, jangan bengong!” tegur Profesor Shin keras setelah menyadari kalau mahasiswa bimbingannya yang satu ini kehilangan fokus. Seungyoun terkesiap. Batinnya mengeluh. Pembicaraan Wooseok dan Profesor Lee baru saja memasuki topik yang Seungyoun ingin ketahui. Terpaksa Seungyoun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Profesor Shin, selagi telinganya sesekali mencuri dengar perkataan Wooseok atau Profesor Lee. 

“... Saya tahu kamu sudah berusaha keras.” Ketika Profesor Shin sedang asyik sendiri mencorat-coret makalahnya, Seungyoun kembali berfokus pada percakapan di ujung meja panjang. “Sudah berapa pekerjaan sambilan yang kamu lakukan? Lebih dari sepuluh, ya?”

Seungyoun tidak tahu Wooseok menjawab apa, karena ia tidak bersuara. Mungkin saja ia mengangguk, tapi Seungyoun tidak bisa menoleh untuk melihat. Bisa-bisa Profesor Shin menegurnya lagi. Yang jelas, mendengar kalimat Profesor Lee yang sangat tulus barusan, Seungyoun jadi merasa bersalah telah terpengaruh teori konspirasi Yibo waktu itu. 

“Kamu itu anak yang sangat menakjubkan. Punya mimpi besar, bahkan untuk mewujudkannya pun kamu tidak minta apa-apa dari kampus selain izin. Seandainya saya ada di posisi kamu, mungkin saya tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama.” Profesor Lee berujar lembut. “Satu hal yang harus kamu ingat, terkadang rencanamu tidak bisa berjalan dengan lancar karena ada skenario lain yang lebih baik menunggumu di masa depan.”

“... Saya mengerti, Prof.”

“Sejujurnya saya ingin sekali mendukung rencanamu yang sangat brilian ini, tapi selaku dosen, hanya sedikit yang bisa saya lakukan. Kampus punya tanggung jawab terhadap mahasiswanya, dan keputusan ini adalah bukti tanggungjawab kami terhadap kamu, selaku mahasiswa. Pernyataan saya ini bisa diterima?”

“Baik, Prof. Maafkan saya sudah merepotkan.”

“NAH! Sudah selesai!” Profesor Shin kembali menarik fokus Seungyoun kembali padanya. Tanpa Seungyoun sadari, makalahnya jadi semakin indah dengan coret-coretan dari spidol warna-warni milik Profesor Shin. Seungyoun meringis. Alamat harus begadang lagi demi revisi. “Jadi yang harus kamu betulkan bagian sini, struktur kalimatmu masih membingungkan ….”

Selanjutnya adalah lima menit bersama pembahasan revisi yang tidak bisa Seungyoun lewatkan sama sekali kalau tidak mau begadang lagi malam ini. Agak mengecewakan memang karena ia tidak bisa lagi menguping — maksudnya, _ tidak sengaja mendengar _— pembicaraan Profesor Lee dan Wooseok. Tahu-tahu, Profesor Lee lewat di dekat mereka, menyapa Profesor Shin sebentar kemudian meninggalkan ruangan serba guna. Sendirian. Seungyoun buru-buru melirik ke arah ujung meja. Wooseok masih ada di sana, kepala tertunduk menghadap tumpukan kertas di atas meja. Seungyoun tebak tumpukan kertas-kertas itu adalah proposal penelitiannya. 

Beruntungnya, Profesor Shin tidak menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi. Setelah satu peringatan akhir untuk tidak terlambat menyerahkan makalahnya, Profesor Shin pamit pergi untuk mengajar. Setelah Profesor Shin pergi, Seungyoun melirik ke arah Wooseok sejenak. Kelas berikutnya sekitar dua jam lagi. 

Mungkin ia bisa menggunakan rentang waktu itu untuk bicara sedikit dengan Wooseok. 

“Hei, apa kabar?”

Wooseok mengangkat kepalanya, mengerjapkan mata sejenak. 

“Cho Seungyoun lho, Cho Seungyoun.”

“Oh! Oh, iya. Sori, hari ini aku lupa bawa kacamata, jadi agak nggak jelas.” Wooseok mengibaskan tangannya. Iya juga, Seungyoun baru menyadari kalau hari ini Wooseok tidak pakai kacamata. Biasanya ada kacamata berbingkai bundar yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya.

“Kok bisa sih lupa pakai kacamata …” Seungyoun mengomentari pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari kalau komentarnya barusan bisa memancing tanggapan judes dari Wooseok, sayang sekali kehidupan ini tidak menyediakan tombol_ undo. _ Begitulah penyesalan. Selalu datang di akhir. 

Di luar dugaan, Wooseok malah terkekeh pelan. Kim Wooseok!!! Terkekeh!!! Sebuah pemandangan baru yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Seungyoun sebelumnya!!! Jangan-jangan setelah ini Seungyoun akan kena sial. 

“Ceritanya panjang … aku sampai malas mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Pokoknya badut banget. Lupakan sajalah.” Wooseok mengibaskan tangannya lagi. Seungyoun mulai berpikir kalau gestur tersebut adalah gestur favorit Wooseok. “Oke jadi, gimana? Ada yang bisa kubantu nggak?”

Wooseok benar-benar serius soal balas budinya. Seungyoun menarik kursi yang sebelumnya dipakai oleh Profesor Lee, kemudian duduk di sana, tepat menghadap Wooseok. 

“Aku belum kepikiran apa-apa, sebenarnya.” Seungyoun menjawab jujur. “Tapi aku tadi nggak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu sama Profesor Lee.”

Wooseok terdiam, membiarkan percakapan mereka tertunda oleh keheningan selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali meluncurkan tanggapan. “Terus?”

“Nggak apa-apa, sih, aku tertarik aja.” Seungyoun menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit grogi. Dalam hati sedikit memaki diri sendiri karena kalah oleh rasa penasarannya. Ujung-ujungnya ia harus berhadapan dengan situasi canggung seperti ini. Tapi, hei, Wang Yibo _ The Great _pernah bilang kalau setiap orang perlu mengalami situasi canggung setidaknya sepuluh kali dalam hidupnya. Seungyoun tidak tahu dari mana Yibo mengarang angka 10 itu, tapi perkataan Yibo barusan cukup membuatnya termotivasi untuk meneruskan percakapan ini. “Aku belum pernah ketemu mahasiswa yang mau riset ke Antartika. Eh, mahasiswa sini lho, maksudku. Di universitas lain pasti ada. Kalau di sini, hm, jarang ….”

“Kebijakan di sini memang agak payah, sih. Sepertinya aku salah pilih universitas.” Wooseok membereskan tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya menjadi tumpukan yang lebih rapi. “Lalu? Tadi kamu bilang tertarik karena apa?”

“Ya … ya karena kamu bilang mau riset ke tempat yang sangat jauh sampai-sampai tidak dapat restu kampus?” Seungyoun mengangkat bahunya. “Penasaran aja sih, mau riset apa sebetulnya di sana?”

Wooseok menarik napas. Diambilnya tas ranselnya, kemudian Wooseok mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari sana. Kelihatannya seperti sebuah buku jurnal tebal yang penuh dengan tempelan-tempelan, seperti kliping. Wooseok menyodorkannya ke hadapan Seungyoun, sehingga ia bisa membaca tulisan di sampulnya. Di sampul merahnya tertulis, _ “Han Seungwoo Dream Note (2010 - 2016!).” _Wooseok memberikan isyarat untuk Seungyoun untuk membukanya. Seungyoun menurut. 

Di halaman pertama, ada sebuah artikel dari koran mengenai proses pembangunan institusi riset kedua milik Korea Selatan di Antartika, Stasiun Jang Bogo. Disusul dengan artikel-artikel lain mengenai penemuan-penemuan baru di benua es tersebut. Seungyoun juga melihat banyak foto-foto ditempel di kliping tersebut. Rata-rata foto tersebut dicetak pada kertas HVS biasa, kemudian diberikan keterangan sumber di bawahnya dengan tulisan tangan. Pada satu halaman, ada catatan khusus ditulis dengan pulpen tinta merah: _ Suatu hari nanti, sumber foto di kliping ini adalah kameraku sendiri!!! _

Seungyoun terus membuka-buka kliping itu sampai pada suatu bagian yang ditandai oleh stiker berwarna merah. Di sana juga ditempel foto-foto, namun bedanya foto yang ditempel di halaman tersebut dicetak menggunakan kertas foto. Ada pula foto yang dicetak menggunakan polaroid. Selain foto-foto, ada pula jurnal harian yang ditulis tangan. Satu hal yang Seungyoun sadari di bagian ini, ada beberapa swafoto di depan barisan penguin atau tumpukan salju. Dari swafoto-swafoto tersebut, Seungyoun menyimpulkan kalau Han Seungwoo, sang pemilik buku, tidak lagi membuat kliping dari sumber lain seperti koran dan internet, melainkan dari pengalamannya sendiri. Han Seungwoo pergi ke Antartika. 

“Kliping itu punya kakak sepupuku.” Wooseok mulai memberikan penjelasan. “Sejak kecil, dia memang suka salju, binatang-binatang seperti penguin dan beruang kutub, dan selalu penasaran dengan kutub utara atau kutub selatan. Aku juga jadi ketularan. Makanya aku menabung agar bisa membantu risetnya di sana.”

“Whoa, jadi kakak sepupumu sekarang di Antartika? Keren banget!” Seungyoun berdecak kagum.

“... Iya,” jawab Wooseok lirih. “Dia sudah ke sana dua kali. Yang pertama hanya kunjungan singkat, dan yang kedua untuk riset yang jangka waktunya lebih lama.”

Seungyoun tampak semakin antusias ketika ia melihat lebih banyak foto-foto yang Han Seungwoo ambil pada tahun 2016. Foto-fotonya sederhana, tidak menggunakan teknik fotografi tingkat tinggi, tapi bisa menyentuh hati. Seungyoun tidak bohong kalau ia bilang bahwa dapat merasakan ketulusan dan kebahagiaan yang murni dari foto-foto tersebut. Kebahagiaan seorang pemimpi yang akhirnya dapat mewujudkan mimpinya setelah berusaha begitu keras. Kebahagiaan yang menakjubkan. Kebahagiaan yang begitu kuat. 

Seungyoun belum pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang seperti ini. 

“Keren banget ….” Seungyoun kehabisan kata-kata lagi untuk mengekspresikan rasa kagumnya. “Nggak heran kalau kamu juga ingin ikut ke sana.”

“Begitulah. Sayangnya aku nggak sepintar Seungwoo_ -hyung, _ jadi tidak bisa masuk universitas bagus seperti dia dan dapat sponsor untuk pergi penelitian ke Antartika. Jadilah aku masih di sini,” gumam Wooseok. “Tapi aku yakin, sebentar lagi aku pasti bisa pergi ke sana. Di sini memang masih jarang paket perjalanan ke Antartika, tapi di luar negeri banyak. Mungkin aku bisa pergi ke sana lewat agen perjalanan dan diam-diam bergabung dengan tim ekspedisi —”

“Tapi belum tentu tujuan agen perjalanannya ke stasiun tempat sepupumu, kan? Siapa tahu lokasinya beda … dan bakalan susah kalau kamu mau menyelinap dari rombongan. Antartika kan nggak kayak Seoul.” 

Argumen Seungyoun barusan membuat kedua mata Wooseok melebar. 

“Iya, sih. Aku tahu … aku tahu.” Wooseok berbicara setengah berbisik, membuatnya terdengar denial. Seungyoun menebak jangan-jangan tadi Wooseok tidak berpikir panjang saat mengungkapkan rencananya barusan. “... Kamu tahu banyak juga ya, ternyata.”

“Riset tentang lingkungan banyak diadakan di Antartika. Jurusanku Sains Lingkungan dan aku nggak pernah tidur di kelas.” Seungyoun menjawab dengan rasa santai yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. “Omong-omong, kliping kakak sepupumu memang bagus banget, sih. Aku beneran tersentuh. Kalau bukan di ruang publik, kayaknya aku bisa nangis. Nggak heran kamu terinspirasi mau nyusul.”

“Hmmm … makasih? Aku yakin Seungwoo-_ hyung _ senang dipuji begitu.”

“Jadi apa uang yang kemarin itu ….” Seungyoun menyetir topik percakapan ke arah yang ia sangat ingin ketahui jawabannya. “Untuk ini?”

Wooseok mengangguk sekilas. “Hu-uh. Sengaja nggak aku simpan bank karena kalau aku lihat wujud uangnya, aku bisa semakin termotivasi. Sekaligus untuk meyakinkan Profesor Lee kalau aku siap berangkat, sih. Coba pikirkan, kamu lebih yakin ketika melihat jumlah saldo di rekening koran atau ketika melihat uang tunai tepat di hadapanmu?”

“... Uang tunai, sih.”

“Kan.”

“Kayaknya kamu bisa jadi penasihat finansial yang baik,” celetuk Seungyoun iseng. “Mengumpulkan uang sebanyak ini kan pasti nggak mudah.”

“Kata siapa susah? Gampang kok. Aku rampok bank.”

Atmosfir percakapan seketika langsung mendingin. Seungyoun sudah bersiap-siap untuk lari. 

“Nggak. Bercanda lah. Aku kerja.” Wooseok tampak terhibur melihat ekspresi Seungyoun yang mengeras. “Kerja sambilan macam-macam. Jadi petugas_ delivery _ ayam, kasir minimarket, jualan kosmetik dan baju-baju … apa lagi , ya. Nggak ingat. Pokoknya banyak. Tahu-tahu sudah segitu saja, ditambah tabungan sejak SMP dan uang jajan saat _ Chuseok _. Kalau nggak percaya, tanya saja Profesor Lee. Aku sering ketemu beliau kalau sedang jaga di minimarket.”

Ingin sekali Seungyoun melempar objek berat apapun ke arah Wooseok. Tega sekali mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini. 

“Dengan pekerjaan seperti itu, gimana caramu bagi waktu?” Keinginan Seungyoun melempar objek berat seketika hilang saat ia terpikirkan lagi satu pertanyaan yang akan ia sesali kalau tidak ia lontarkan. “Tunggu, coba aku tebak dulu. Jangan-jangan kamu … punya pembalik waktu.”

“Kamu kebanyakan nonton film.” Wooseok mengulum senyum. “Sederhana saja. Tinggal korbankan hal lain yang menyita waktu saja sih. Aku sengaja nggak ikutan nongkrong-nongkrong atau kenalan sama banyak orang. Waktunya bisa kupakai kerja.”

Aha, akhirnya terjawab sudah misteri kenapa Wooseok jarang terlihat bergaul dengan mahasiswa lain. Seungyoun tidak menyangka Wooseok dengan sukarela menceritakan ini padanya, tapi ia senang. Senang karena ternyata, tembok es yang ada di sekeliling Wooseok tidak setangguh yang Seungyoun kira. Wooseok masih bisa bercanda. Bahkan ia cukup banyak bicara. Tembok es itu ternyata hanya ilusi belaka. 

“Aku nggak nyangka ternyata kamu orangnya seperti ini.” Seungyoun menggelengkan kepalanya, terkesan dengan hal-hal baru yang ia temukan hari ini. “Kamu keren. Sungguh.”

Pujian tadi tulus. Hanya saja, Seungyoun tidak bisa bilang kalau ia iri. Ia iri terhadap Wooseok dan Seungwoo. Ia iri terhadap keberanian mereka. Ia iri terhadap tekad kuat mereka. Seungyoun menatap lagi kliping milik Seungwoo yang masih terbuka. Melihat foto yang terpajang di halaman kliping tersebut, muncul dorongan kuat dalam batin Seungyoun untuk bisa mengatasi rasa irinya.

Untuk mengatasi rasa iri tersebut, Seungyoun tidak boleh hanya tinggal diam. 

“Hei, katamu aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu, kan?” Seungyoun menatap Wooseok dalam-dalam. Wajahnya serius. “Boleh aku minta tolong sekarang?”

Permintaan Seungyoun yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Wooseok mengerjapkan matanya, kebingungan. Tidak lama sampai akhirnya ia mengiyakan. “Boleh, sih. Mau minta tolong apa?”

“Tolong … tolong izinkan aku ikut denganmu ke Antartika, boleh nggak?”

“Hah?”

.

.

.

Jika ditanya seberapa puas Seungyoun dengan kehidupannya saat ini, Seungyoun akan menjawab sedikit tidak puas. 

Bukan berarti Seungyoun tidak bersyukur dengan apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Keluarganya penyayang, penuh cinta dan dukungan. Ia bisa kuliah di tempat yang ia inginkan, mendalami bidang ilmu yang ia dambakan. Ada Yibo, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Meskipun kadang kelewat iseng dan sarkastis, Yibo selalu ada di sampingnya. Seungyoun tidak pernah kesulitan finansial. Tubuhnya sehat dan bugar. Seungyoun sangat berterima kasih atas hal-hal tersebut, tapi ada satu hal yang selalu ia inginkan. 

Petualangan. 

Seungyoun menghabiskan masa kecilnya di luar Korea — beberapa tahun di Brazil, beberapa tahun di Filipina. Ketika kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Seungyoun merasakan kekosongan karena kurangnya hal-hal baru yang bisa ia temukan. Semuanya terlihat sama saja. Segalanya terlalu familiar. Hal-hal yang familiar memang dapat memberi kita kehangatan, namun adakalanya Seungyoun menginginkan hal yang baru, lebih dari hal-hal yang familiar. Hal-hal yang mengejutkan. Hal-hal yang memberikan tantangan. Sayangnya, Seungyoun payah dalam hal memulai. 

Terlalu banyak pertimbangan, itu yang membuat Seungyoun terkadang ragu untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari zona nyaman. Seungyoun mengembalikan formulir pertukaran pelajar saat SMA dalam keadaan kosong karena pertimbangan seperti tidak ingin lulus kelaman, ingin menyelesaikan wajib militer lebih cepat, dan tidak ingin meninggalkan orang tua sendirian. Seungyoun batal pergi mendaki gunung bersama teman-teman mahasiswa baru saat tingkat satu karena macam-macam ketakutan. 

Belum ada sesuatu yang mampu mendorong Seungyoun untuk mengambil langkah pertama sebelum ia bertemu dengan Wooseok dan membaca kliping Seungwoo. 

Dorongan yang kuat itu berasal dari rasa iri. Seungyoun ingin merasakan hal yang sama. Seungyoun ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berpetualang dengan usahanya sendiri. Seungyoun ingin belajar untuk menetapkan tekad setangguh mungkin sampai tidak ada angin yang mampu merubuhkannya. Seungyoun ingin memiliki keteguhan hati Wooseok dan Seungwoo. Seungyoun ingin merasakan kebahagiaan mendalam ketika segala usaha, keberanian, dan kerja keras memberikan hasil pada akhirnya. 

Rasa iri itu begitu besar sampai-sampai Seungyoun tidak lagi berpikir panjang. 

Ia harus ikut berangkat ke Antartika. 

_ “Aku nggak keberatan, sih. Tapi harus kamu ingat juga, Antartika bukan medan yang mudah. Kalau mau ikut rbersamaku ke sana, kamu harus ikut pelatihan yang cukup melelahkan.” _ Begitu kata Wooseok ketika Seungyoun mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk berangkat ke Antartika. _ “Dan … biaya, tentu saja. Perjalanan ini nggak murah lho. Aku saja nggak yakin sepuluh juta won ini cukup untuk diriku sendiri. Kamu ada tabungan? Atau penghasilan pasif?” _

Dua kalimat tanya dari Wooseok itulah yang sampai malam ini terngiang-ngiang di benak Seungyoun. Siang tadi, Seungyoun hanya bisa menjawab:_ “Tabungan? Ada kok! Kalau kurang kan bisa kuusahakan!” _ dengan sangat optimis. Keraguan baru muncul setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah sepulang kuliah. Mulailah ia mempertanyakan: 1) dari mana munculnya rasa optimis yang tidak main-main itu, dan 2) memang tabungannya sebanyak apa, sih?

Tanpa menunggu sampai di kamar, Seungyoun meraih ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi _ mobile banking _ . Isi _ username _dan PIN. Kemudian, masuk ke tahap yang paling menegangkan. Buka menu cek saldo. 

_ Jreng. _

.

.

.

_ Impianku berat di ongkos. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 KOPRI (Korea Polar Research Institute) adalah institusi penelitian milik pemerintah Korea Selatan yang memfasilitasi penelitian-penelitian ilmuwan Korsel di Samudra Arktik dan Benua Antartika.[return to text]


	2. Operation Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm kepercayaan diri saya agak berkurang nih ngerjain chapter ini ... ges kalo nemu yang salah-salah atau aneh2 tolong kasi tau ya karena saya ni kebiasaan banget publish dulu baru mikir duh ga tobat2

Bekerja di minimarket kelihatannya memang monoton, tapi Lee Jinhyuk berani jamin kalau sebetulnya banyak hal-hal menarik yang bisa ia lihat dari kesehariannya dalam dunia kerja. Tanpa menengok internet, terkadang Jinhyuk bisa menebak hal-hal apa yang sedang populer di kalangan masyarakat hanya dari tingkah pengunjung minimarket. Dari percakapan-percakapan para karyawati yang beli makan siang di tengah hari, Jinhyuk jadi tahu kalau drama yang sedang populer bulan ini adalah _ Hotel di Bulan _ . Dari gantungan tas atau photocard yang diselipkan anak-anak sekolahan di case ponsel mereka, Jinhyuk bisa melihat siapa saja peserta  _ Broduxe 101 _ yang paling populer dan paling mungkin untuk bisa debut. Bahkan Jinhyuk juga jadi tahu tren  _ traveling _ akhir-akhir ini, dari seorang mahasiswa yang sejak masuk sampai keluar minimarket sibuk bicara dengan seseorang di telepon. 

“Iya … aku nggak tahu, mungkin berangkat akhir tahun. Hu-uh. Nunggu musim panas di sana. Sesuaikan jadwal dulu.” Begitulah pembicaraan sang mahasiswa di teleponnya ketika ia menaruh keranjang belanjaan di meja kasir. Dengan sigap, Jinhyuk mengambil barang-barang di keranjang belanjaan tersebut sambil (mau tak mau) mendengarkan pembicaraan sang pembeli. “Eh, gimana? Bukan, bukan. Aku berangkatnya ke Antartika. Iya. Rencananya pakai pesawat dari Christchurch. Iya. Oh, sori, jadi totalnya berapa? 20 ribu won, tunggu … ah, ini dia. Terima kasih.”

Jinhyuk masih mengingat pembicaraan mahasiswa tadi ketika sore ini muncul seorang pegawai paruh waktu baru yang akan mengambil _ shift  _ sore sampai malam hari. Orangnya penuh senyum, ceria, dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Cho Seungyoun. Mengambil shift sore sampai malam karena menyesuaikan dengan jadwal kuliah. Tentu saja Jinhyuk sudah sering bekerja dengan pegawai paruh waktu yang juga merupakan seorang mahasiswa, tapi alasan Seungyoun untuk bekerja sambilan mungkin adalah alasan paling unik yang pernah Jinhyuk dengar. 

“Hehehe, aku mau nabung, nih.” Seungyoun menggosok hidungnya sambil cengengesan ketika Jinhyuk iseng menanyainya kenapa ia mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu. “Aku ingin pergi ke Antartika.”

Jinhyuk manggut-manggut.  _ Oh, ternyata _ traveling _ ke Antartika lagi ngetren, ya … _

.

.

.

“Makalahku belum direvisi.”

“Salah sendiri.”

“Kata Profesor Shin kalau nggak ngumpulin hari ini nilainya _auto_ D.”

“Aku udah ngingetin, lho.” Yibo masih berfokus pada video balap kelomang di ponselnya sementara Seungyoun menenggelamkan kepala di atas bantal. Sejak mengambil pekerjaan sambilan di minimarket, pengaturan waktu Seungyoun jadi sedikit acak-acakan. Ia masih kebingungan membagi waktu kuliah, kerja sambilan, mengerjakan tugas, main futsal, main game, nongkrong bersama teman-teman penikmat musik di kafe-kafe … dan hasilnya yang paling terpengaruh oleh segala kekacauan ini adalah tugas kuliah. Seungyoun betul-betul lupa kalau ada tugas yang tenggat waktunya hari ini. 

Tentu saja orang yang paling enak untuk dijadikan tempat curhat soal ini adalah Yibo. Kebetulan hari ini Yibo mampir ke rumah Seungyoun untuk makan malam karena di rumahnya tidak ada orang. Selesai makan  _ dessert, _ Seungyoun langsung menariknya ke kamar, kemudian mewanti-wanti agar Mama tidak mengganggu mereka karena ada urusan negara yang harus diselesaikan. Alias: Seungyoun tidak ingin Mama tahu kalau ia sedang keteteran. 

“Lagian kamu macam-macam juga, sih. Sudah tahu ambil kerja sambilan, tapi tetap ke tongkrongan. Tetap main futsal. Harus ada yang dikorbankan, lah.” Setelah video balap kelomangnya selesai, akhirnya Yibo memberikan tanggapan lain pada permasalahan Seungyoun barusan. Seungyoun sendiri masih sibuk tenggelam di dalam kasur dan bantal-bantalnya.”Berhenti kerja aja kalau masih mau fokus kuliah dan main.”

“Kalau berhenti kerja, aku dapat uang dari mana, dong? Ke Antartika butuh uang yang nggak sedikit...”

Yibo mengeluh. “Masa kamu nggak punya tabungan?”

“Ya nggak sampai sepuluh juta won juga.”

Yibo memicingkan matanya ke arah Seungyoun dengan penuh penilaian. “Kayaknya kalau kamu nggak sembarangan modif mobil waktu itu, kamu pasti nggak perlu kerja sambilan.”

Aduh, pembahasan itu lagi. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Seungyoun tiba-tiba ngebet ingin modifikasi mobil gara-gara sebuah artikel di majalah. Saat itu Seungyoun mana tahu kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Wooseok dan mendadak jadi ingin pergi ke Antartika. Lagi-lagi Seungyoun menyesal. Mana hasil modifikasi mobilnya saat itu tidak terlalu … memuaskan, kalau boleh dibilang. Mama sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat apa yang dilakukan sang putra dengan uang tabungannya. 

“... Bisa di _ -refund _ , nggak ya …”

“Mana ada. Udah lama kan, itu.” Yibo menggelengkan kepalanya. 

“Hhhhh.” Seungyoun mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal, kemudian menarik napas panjang. Diliriknya Yibo yang sekarang sedang menelusuri internet untuk mencari berita baru dari dunia balap motor. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba lewat di benaknya setelah memandang sang sahabat. 

“Yibo ganteng, pinjem duit dong.”

“Bunganya 10 persen. Bisa dicicil perbulan maksimal selama satu tahun.”

“Rentenir!” seru Seungyoun kesal sambil melempar salah satu bantalnya ke arah Yibo, yang berhasil menghindarinya dengan mulus bahkan tanpa melihat arah terbangnya si bantal. 

“Kalau mau yang nggak ada bunga, cari  _ sugar daddy _ lah.”

Satu bantal melayang lagi.

“Ya terus maunya gimana kalau semua ideku kamu tolak melulu …” Yibo memutar matanya. Meskipun terlihat cuek, sebenarnya ia juga tengah berpikir solusi terbaik apa yang bisa ia berikan terkait permasalahan finansial Seungyoun sekarang. Dari proses berpikir itu, hanya ada satu ide yang muncul di otaknya saat ini. “Kamu nggak coba minta ke Tante aja,  _ Hyung _ ?”

Seungyoun mengerang keras. “Aduh, sebenarnya kita udah kenal berapa tahun, sih? Tahu sendiri Mama nggak mungkin langsung ngasih begitu saja. Minta uang ke Mama lebih susah dan ribet dibanding ngajuin dana hibah ke kampus. Ditambah lagi soal drama tugas makalahku ini. Kalau Mama tahu boro-boro dikasih uang, yang ada uang jajanku dipotong …”

Kalimat barusan digantungkan Seungyoun untuk beberapa saat. 

“... dan aku juga nggak enak sama Wooseok,” gumamnya pelan. “Dia kerja keras banting tulang, sementara kalau aku tinggal minta uang ke orangtua kan rasanya … gimana gitu.”

Jawaban barusan Yibo memandang Seungyoun dengan tatapan aneh.

“Apa deh, bilang nggak enak segala. Biasanya juga santai aja …” gumam Yibo pelan sembari membuka-buka kembali ponselnya. “Apa yang terjadi sih sampai kamu bela-belain begini. Kayak bukan dirimu aja ….”

Seungyoun menoleh ke arah Yibo. Gumamannya barusan tidak bisa didengar dengan jelas, sehingga Seungyoun harus memintanya untuk mengulang. “Eh? Tadi kamu ngomong apa?”

“... Nggak apa-apa,” jawab Yibo setengah menggumam. Seungyoun mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung. 

.

.

.

“Memang di Antartika ada apa, sih? Ngebet betul ingin ke sana.” Jinhyuk bertanya pada Seungyoun di tengah  _ shift  _ mereka, saat minimarket sedang sepi dan hanya ada satu-dua orang yang mampir untuk membeli rokok. Seungyoun yang sedang mengatur ulang _ display _ rokok menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjawab pertanyaan Jinhyuk barusan. 

“Ada … penguin. Salju. Es … Beruang kutub? Anjing laut?” Seungyoun terdengar ragu dengan jawabannya barusan. “Sebenarnya aku nggak tahu banyak.”

Sebelah alis Jinhyuk terangkat sedikit. Seluruh wajahnya seolah mengekspresikan tanda tanya. “Lalu kenapa?”

“Justru karena aku tidak tahu banyak … jadi aku mau ke sana, begitu.” Akhirnya Seungyoun menemukan jawaban bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinhyuk barusan. Menjawab dengan alasan “ingin mengikuti teman yang tengah berjuang untuk mencapai mimpinya” terdengar seperti jawaban yang kelewat dangkal dan justru akan membuat Jinhyuk semakin bingung. “Kan sekalian belajar juga!”

Semangat Seungyoun barusan membuat Jinhyuk cukup tersentuh. Ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian menepuk punggung Seungyoun pelan. “Hebat, hebat. Kudoakan semoga berhasil.”

Seungyoun tersenyum sumringah. Tidak menyangka kalau ada yang akan mendukungnya seperti ini alih-alih menertawakan atau bilang impiannya terlalu muluk. Mungkin Seungyoun harus sering-sering berdiskusi dengan Jinhyuk. Selama kurang lebih sebulan bekerja, Seungyoun jarang ditempatkan bersama dengan Jinhyuk, termasuk di hari pertama Seungyoun bekerja. Mereka hanya bertemu sebentar untuk kenalan, sisanya Jinhyuk harus mengurus soal keuangan bersama dengan manajer toko. Biasanya ketika Seungyoun kebagian jaga kasir, Jinhyuk bekerja di belakang untuk pengecekan stok, atau sebaliknya. Makanya baru hari ini mereka berdua bisa mengobrol santai. Beruntungnya minimarket sedang tidak terlalu ramai. 

“Makasih banyak!” seru Seungyoun bersemangat. “ _ Sunbaenim  _ juga, semoga selalu sukses dan impiannya terkabul!”

Jinhyuk tertawa pelan. “Santai ajalah … nggak usah formal-formal. Kamu lahir tahun 1996 kan? Aku juga sama.” 

“Ya ampun, ternyata teman seumuran. Harusnya dari awal kita banyak ngobrol, ya.” Seungyoun mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, yang disambut Jinhyuk dengan segera. “Kamu kuliah di mana?”

“Oh, aku nggak kuliah.” Jinhyuk tersenyum lebar setelah memberikan jawabannya. “Makanya kamu pasti selalu bisa lihat aku di sini. Bahkan kayaknya aku lebih sering di toko dibanding manajer.”

“Ah ya, ya. Itu benar.” Seungyoun terkekeh sedikit. Agak canggung karena pertanyaan tadi bisa jadi sedikit menyinggung, tapi untungnya Jinhyuk menyikapi pertanyaannya barusan dengan santai. “Jadi, Jinhyukie sudah lama kerja di sini?”

Jinhyuk menghitung dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya, sambil tatapannya terarah ke ruang kosong seperti tengah mengingat-ingat sesuatu. “Aku sudah kerja di sini sejak lulus SMA, jadi mungkin sekitar dua tahun. Belum lama-lama amat lah ya, kurasa.”

Seungyoun mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Jinhyuk. “Berarti nggak ada pengalaman bekerja di tempat lain?”

“Sayangnya nggak.” Jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang masih terukir di wajah. “Kenapa memangnya?”

“Hoo, begitu. Nggak apa-apa sih, penasaran aja. Kalau pernah kerja di tempat lain mungkin aku bisa minta rekomendasi pekerjaan sambilan lain yang … kerjaannya ringan, nggak perlu banyak waktu, tapi menghasilkan banyak uang?” Seungyoun sedikit ragu-ragu ketika mengakhiri kalimatnya, sepertinya ia baru sadar kalau ia sedang mendeskripsikan pesugihan dan bukannya kerja sambilan. Suasana menjadi canggung, terlebih ketika Jinhyuk mulai menatapnya dengan bingung. Seungyoun buru-buru memutar otak untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Aduh, sori, pertanyaanku barusan ngaco ya—”

“Ke Antartika butuh banyak uang, ya?”

Respon Jinhyuk barusan membuat Seungyoun mengerjapkan mata. Reaksi barusan tidak disangka-sangka. Seungyoun kira Jinhyuk akan melontarkan kalimat penuh penilaian padanya, atau mungkin komentar singkat mengenai betapa ngaconya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Seungyoun barusan — seperti yang biasa diucapkan Yibo. 

“I-iya sih.”

“Kalau pinjam ke bank juga tetap harus dilunasi ya, ujung-ujungnya ya perlu kerja juga.” Jinhyuk terlihat berpikir. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik mengetuk-ngetuk konter dengan ritme cepat. “Oh, kamu mau coba jualan? Sebentar lagi kan  _ boygroup  _ jebolan Broduxe 101 bakal debut, tuh. Bisa cari uang dari jualan _merchandise_ mereka, impor ke luar negeri gitu misalnya. Atau … hmm, aku nggak ada ide lagi, nih. Mau kubantu cari-cari informasi soal pekerjaan lain?”

Tawaran barusan membuat wajah Seungyoun berubah sumringah. Rasa sesal karena baru mengobrol dengan Jinhyuk hari ini langsung bertambah-tambah. Jinhyuk ternyata orangnya sebaik ini, kawan. Belum juga kenal dekat, tapi sudah mau menawarkan bantuan untuk Seungyoun. Ditambah lagi, permintaan Seungyoun barusan kan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah — mencari pekerjaan untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Orang lain mungkin sudah mundur sedetik setelah Seungyoun menyampaikan pertanyaannya. Tapi Jinhyuk tidak. Seungyoun nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai situasi ini. Semacam  _ too good to be true.  _

“Beneran???” Seungyoun tidak bisa meredam antusiasmenya. 

“Beneran. Eh tunggu, kamu nggak keberatan aku bantu, kan?”

“Gimana ceritanya!!! Yang ada harusnya aku yang tanya kamu keberatan bantu aku apa nggak!!!” Saking antusias dan semangatnya, Seungyoun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jinhyuk dengan cukup kencang. Jinhyuk hanya bisa terkekeh pelan menghadapi penganiayaan yang dilakukan Seungyoun padanya. “Aku akan berutang budi padamu!!!”

“Hahahaha iya, nyantai aja …” jawab Jinhyuk dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena diguncang-guncang Seungyoun. 

“Tunggu …” Seketika Seungyoun menghentikan gerakannya mengguncang tubuh Jinhyuk, karena tiba-tiba muncul satu ide di kepalanya. Tanpa memikirkan mengenai ide tersebut lebih lama lagi, Seungyoun langsung menyerocos. “Jinhyuk, kamu mau ikut nggak ke Antartika?”

Hening. Seungyoun masih mencengkeram lengan Jinhyuk, sementara Jinhyuk menatapnya bingung. 

“Serius kamu ngajak aku?”

“Ho-oh!” Seungyoun mengangguk kencang, Jinhyuk sampai khawatir kepalanya akan terlepas dan terbang begitu saja. “Aku ke sana cuma bersama … emmm …” Seungyoun menggantung kalimatnya cukup lama di bagian ini, seolah sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. “Bersama seorang temanku yang lain, sih. Dalam rangka membantu penelitian. Kalau ada kamu, hitung-hitung bisa nambah kru di sana, sekalian jalan-jalan! Gimana?”

“Aku … aku makasih banget lho sudah diajak. Tapi …” Jinhyuk menggumam selagi Seungyoun melepaskan kedua tangannya. “Apa nggak akan canggung?”

“Justru aku mengajakmu biar nggak canggung. Aku perginya sama orang galak. Aku nggak mau aja terjebak sendirian dengan orang itu. Lagipula, kalau lebih banyak orang bakal lebih seru, kan?”

“Hmm, jadi aku hanya dijadikan tempat kabur?”

“Bu-bukan begitu!” Seungyoun menggeleng keras, sampai-sampai seluruh badannya juga ikut bergoyang untuk menolak. “Oke, oke, abaikan saja alasanku yang satu itu, lupakan saja. Aku mengajakmu karena … kamu pasti bisa diandalkan! Seandainya aku ditanya mau membawa siapa ke pulau tak berpenghuni, jawabanku pasti aku akan ajak kamu!” 

Padahal sebetulnya kalimat Jinhyuk barusan tidak serius-serius amat, tapi melihat Seungyoun menanggapinya dengan seserius ini membuat Jinhyuk berpikir kalau Seungyoun benar-benar ingin mengajaknya, dan bukan hanya celetuk“Okelah, alasanmu bisa kuterima, tapi …” Mata Jinhyuk melirik ke arah meja kasir. “Uangnya?”

“Ya kita cari sama-sama!” Seungyoun merangkul Jinhyuk erat seakan mereka sudah bersahabat dekat dari zaman pemerintahan Ramses II. “Kamu barusan sudah bersedia berkontribusi sumbang ide, masa iya kamu nggak merasakan hasil dari ide-idemu sendiri?”

Ekspresi Jinhyuk berubah sedikit. Yang tadinya ramah dan hangat, berubah menjadi lebih kaku. Perubahan ekspresi itu cukup kentara. Seungyoun dapat menyadarinya. Sayang ia tidak punya waktu untuk mempertanyakan perubahan ekspresi Jinhyuk barusan (dan meminta maaf, siapa tahu omongannya yang membuat Jinhyuk merasa tidak nyaman). Dalam waktu sebentar, ekspresi Jinhyuk kembali melunak. Senyum kembali muncul menghiasi wajahnya. 

“Ide menarik, ide menarik. Aku juga sebetulnya bosan jaga minimarket terus. Tapi, beneran nggak apa-apa, kan?”

Seungyoun mengangguk semangat. Dalam hatinya masih ada sedikit ganjalan perihal ekspresi Jinhyuk yang berubah tadi, tapi otaknya memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. “Beneran. Jadi gimana? Mau?”

“Mau, tapi aku nggak janji, ya. Kalau ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak atau aku terlalu memberatkan, ya aku tidak jadi ikut.”

“Yap! Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku ngerti!” Seungyoun mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Jinhyuk, meminta pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu untuk mengadukan kepalan tangannya dengan milik Seungyoun. “Kapan-kapan main ke kampus, ya! Nanti kita ngobrol banyak soal ini — oh! Selamat datang, selamat berbelanja!”

Percakapan mereka tadi terputus oleh suara pintu yang didorong terbuka oleh serombongan pembeli, namun Jinhyuk sempat menyentuh tangan Seungyoun dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat Seungyoun tersenyum. Melihat senyum lebar Seungyoun, Jinhyuk mau tak mau jadi ikut tersenyum juga. 

Omong-omong, ini rahasia, tapi senyum Jinhyuk barusan bukan hanya ditujukan pada Seungyoun. 

_ Mungkin memang ini sudah saatnya. _ Jinhyuk juga tersenyum kepada takdir. 

.

.

.

Tadinya pertemuan hari ini dengan Wooseok akan digunakan untuk mendiskusikan macam-macam: tentang kemajuan pengumpulan dana, tentang Seungyoun yang mengajak Jinhyuk untuk bergabung, tentang kucing putih penunggu kantin fakultas yang sekarang sepertinya menemukan naungan baru di fakultas sebelah, dan tentang Seungyoun yang ingin curhat tentang kesulitannya membagi waktu. Hanya saja, sepertinya akan jadi susah. Mereka janji ketemuan di kantin setelah kelas Wooseok yang terakhir, sekitar jam tujuh malam. Seungyoun datang duluan, menunggu lima belas menit sebelum Wooseok datang dengan langkah terseok-seok. Begitu duduk, Wooseok langsung terkapar di meja kantin. Seungyoun sempat lihat matanya. Sedikit kemerahan dan dibingkai lingkaran hitam. 

Pasti kecapekan. 

“Tadi jadi kuis?” Seungyoun pelan-pelan membuka pembicaraan. 

“...” Wooseok tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Ia cuma menggerakkan kepala. Nggak jelas juga apakah yang dimaksudnya adalah iya atau tidak. Beruntungnya, Wooseok tidak lama membisu. Ia menjawab lirih setelah itu, “  _ Zonk _ pokoknya.”

Seungyoun meringis pelan. Baru kali ini ia melihat Wooseok hampir sama dengannya — kecapekan, bete karena hal-hal yang tidak sesuai harapan, dan hanya bisa menjawab pendek-pendek saat diajak bicara teman. “Mau makan dulu, nggak? Aku sekalian pesan.”

“Boleh, tolong ya. Samain aja makanannya. Aku malas mikir.”

Seungyoun mengiyakan, lalu beranjak untuk memesan makanan. Tidak banyak menu yang tersisa di kantin kalau sudah malam begini. Dari pilihan yang sedikit itu, akhirnya Seungyoun memutuskan untuk membeli dua  _ dosirak _ ditemani dengan dua kaleng kopi, dalam hati berharap semoga Wooseok tidak keberatan dengan pilihannya. Beruntung saja Wooseok tidak pilih-pilih;  _ dosirak _ itu disantapnya sampai habis. Di tengah-tengah ia sempat menggumam seandainya ada makanan yang lebih pedas akan lebih baik, tapi Seungyoun tidak menganggap gumaman itu sebagai sebuah protes. 

“Jadi, gimana?” Wooseok meletakkan sumpit dalam  _ dosirak _ usai menghabiskan makanannya. Cepat juga ia makan. Seungyoun bahkan belum selesai menghabiskan setengah. Pasti tadi itu Wooseok memang benar-benar kelelahan.”Apa yang mau diceritakan?”

Seungyoun menelan makanan di mulutnya sebelum menjawab. “Kalau aku ajak orang lain untuk ikut ke Antartika, gimana?”

“Hm? Ya nggak apa-apa. Ajak aja. Syaratnya sama: aku nggak bisa mendanai banyak orang. Harus cari uang sendiri,” jawab Wooseok tanpa basa basi. “Mau ajak Wang Yibo ya?”

Pertanyaan barusan membuat Seungyoun terdiam sejenak. Tangannya berhenti menyumpit potongan  _ bulgogi. _

“Dia … nggak pengen ikut, sih. Aku sudah ajak, tapi katanya dia nggak ada waktu untuk ikut,” gumam Seungyoun ragu-ragu. Padahal ia tidak sedang bohong, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. “Aku jadinya ajak teman kerjaku di minimarket. Orangnya baik banget kok. Pasti seru kalau pergi sama dia.”

“Hoo. Namanya siapa?”

“Lee Jinhyuk.”

Wooseok mengangguk-angguk. “Kalau dia mau ikut ayo aja. Aku tahu kok orangnya yang mana.” 

Pupil mata Seungyoun melebar. “Lho? Kalian kenal?”

“Nggak kenal-kenal banget sih. Tahu saja orangnya.” Wooseok meraih kaleng kopi, kemudian membukanya. “Kamu kerja di minimarket yang dekat stasiun kan? Nah, aku dulu kerja sambilan di cabang yang lain, sekitar satu blok dari stasiun, jadi memang pernah ketemu beberapa kali kalau tokoku sedang ada masalah teknis atau apa.” 

“Ah, begitu ternyata.” Seungyoun menarik napas lega. Cukup senang mengetahui kalau ia akan membawa kabar baik pada pertemuan selanjutnya dengan Jinhyuk. Dan cukup senang juga karena di perjalanan ke Antartika nanti, akan ada orang yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi-situasi canggung. 

“Terus apa lagi?” Wooseok kembali bertanya, mengarahkan kembali pembicaraan mereka sesuai dengan apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. “Soal dana, gimana?”

“Ah — aaaaaku sedang berusaha. Ya. Aku sedang berusaha.” Seungyoun menggaruk tengkuknya pelan sementara Wooseok menatapnya tajam. Jujur, tatapan itu membuat Seungyoun ingin mengurungkan niat bercerita mengenai kesulitannya membagi waktu. Takut diceramahi macam-macam dan ujung-ujungnya tidak diizinkan ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Memang mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih dari sebulan, tapi tetap saja Seungyoun merasa belum sepenuhnya aman menceritakan macam-macam pada Wooseok. Masih sedikit takut digigit. “Masih berusaha nabung … dan cari penghasilan tambahan.”

“Targetku akhir tahun ini aku berangkat.”

_ Deg _ . Seungyoun membeku. Wooseok belum pernah bicara apa-apa tentang target kapan ia mau pergi ke Antartika. Baru kali ini ada tanggal resmi yang keluar dari mulutnya. 

“Akhir tahun?”

“Ada tim peneliti dari KOPRI yang mau berangkat ke sana untuk melanjutkan misi ekspedisi yang tertunda sekitar … dua tahun lalu.” Ada jeda yang mencurigakan antara sekitar dan dua tahun lalu, tapi Seungyoun memilih untuk tidak mempertanyakannya. “Mereka akan berangkat bulan Desember. Jadi selamat, kamu punya tenggat waktu sekarang.” 

“Kalau aku nggak punya uang cukup di bulan Desember, gimana?”

“Ya kamu nggak ikut. Kalau memang kamu serius ingin ikut, fokuslah cari uang,” sahut Wooseok tegas. “Urusan lain-lain nggak perlu kamu pikirkan dulu. Yang penting kalian ada uangnya. Itu prioritas utama kita.”

Seungyoun mematung. Di luar, bahasa tubuhnya terlihat santai namun di dalam, terlintas terlalu banyak pikiran. Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Mei. Hanya enam bulan lebih sedikit waktunya untuk mengumpulkan uang. Libur musim panas bisa digunakannya untuk bekerja, tapi apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya dalam tiga bulan. Seungyoun tidak bisa tenang. Ia harus duduk diam, mengeluarkan pena dan kertas, lalu mencatat rencana apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk mencari uang. Mencatat hal-hal apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan.

Pokoknya, uang itu harus bisa ia kumpulkan. Seandainya ia tidak bisa ikut, yang paling kecewa nanti bukan Wooseok, bukan orang lain. Tapi dirinya sendiri. 

“Ada lagi yang mau dibicarakan, nggak?”

Pertanyaan Wooseok barusan berhasil menarik kembali fokus Seungyoun pada apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. 

“Kupikir sudah, sih.” Seungyoun mengangguk-angguk pelan. Diurungkannya niat untuk curhat soal ketidakmampuannya membagi waktu; Seungyoun tidak mau kelihatan lebih payah lagi. Bagaimana kalau ujung-ujungnya Wooseok menyerah dan tidak mau mengajaknya ke Antartika? Terkadang beberapa hal memang sebaiknya tidak dibicarakan saja. “Makasih waktunya hari ini. Mendengar targetmu, aku jadi semakin … semangat.”

Wooseok tersenyum simpul. 

“Memang harusnya begitu," gumam Wooseok pelan, kemudian ia mengecek jam tangan. "Omong-omong, sudah jam segini. Aku pamit pulang, ya.”

“Eh, tunggu! Kamu pulang naik apa?” tanya Seungyoun cepat, menghentikan gerakan Wooseok yang sedang mengenakan tali ranselnya. 

“... Kereta,” jawab Wooseok keheranan. “Kenapa?”

“Kamu mau bareng? Aku bawa mobil,” tawar Seungyoun. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apakah Wooseok pulangnya searah atau tidak dengannya, tapi yang penting tawarin saja dulu. Melihat Wooseok yang kelelahan saat datang tadi, rasanya Seungyoun tidak tega membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Tambah lagi, Seungyoun sering merasa kesepian kalau nyetir sendirian. Biasanya Seungyoun pulang sama Yibo, tapi hari ini Yibo ada rapat sampai malam dan katanya tidak usah ditunggu, Yibo mau pulang naik taksi saja. Tidak masalah kalau Wooseok hanya bersamanya selama setengah perjalanan, yang penting sempat ada teman.

Mendengar tawaran Seungyoun barusan, Wooseok mengerjapkan mata. 

“Wah, makasih. Aku ikut sampai stasiun, ya.”

“Yakin kuat naik kereta?” tanya Seungyoun dengan nada khawatir. “Mau kuantar sampai rumah nggak?”

“Santailah.” Wooseok mengibaskan tangannya. “Aku pernah lebih capek dari ini tapi aku tetap baik-baik saja. Toh sudah makan tadi. Eh iya, tadi  _ dosirak- _ nya berapa? Aku belum ganti uangmu ya?”

“Nggak usah. Aku traktir.” Seungyoun menggelengkan kepala, membuat Wooseok memicingkan mata. “Kamu benar-benar kuat kan naik kereta sendiri?”

“Sudah kubilang nggak apa-apa.”

Sebetulnya kalimat tadi masih belum cukup untuk meyakinkan Seungyoun, tapi akhirnya Seungyoun berhenti mendesak. Setelah sepakat, keduanya bangkit dari duduk dan Wooseok mengikuti Seungyoun berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir. Jika dipikir-pikir, situasi ini lucu juga. Di satu sisi Seungyoun masih sering merasa sungkan dan segan — bahkan takut — terhadap Wooseok (apalagi kalau yang bersangkutan sudah bicara dengan tegas atau menatapnya tajam) tapi saat ini, rasa takut itu justru muncul karena adanya kemungkinan akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan pada Wooseok. Bukan takut pada Wooseok, tapi takut Wooseok kenapa-napa. Mungkin ini yang disebut-sebut sebagai insting ingin melindungi. Dan Seungyoun tidak tahu dari mana insting tersebut muncul. Wooseok pemuda tangguh. Memang badannya agak kecil, tapi Seungyoun berani taruhan Wooseok adalah sosok yang jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. 

Ah, sudahlah. Bukan waktunya memusingkan dari mana asalnya insting ingin melindungi itu. Seungyoun punya lebih banyak hal penting yang harus ia pikirkan. Bukan — bukan memikirkan ekspresi menyebalkan Wooseok saat melihat mobilnya, ekspresi menyebalkan itu sudah sering dilihatnya muncul dari teman-temannya saat melihat modifikasi apa yang Seungyoun lakukan pada mobilnya. Hyunggu bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menitikkan air mata. Seungyoun sudah kebal. 

Yang harus Seungyoun pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk mencapai targetnya — ya, target, sampai sekarang Seungyoun masih belum berani menyebutnya mimpi. Kata tersebut terlalu sakral untuk disematkan pada keinginannya menumpang sesuatu yang sudah diusahakan Wooseok sejak lama. Target, kesannya lebih formal dan mendesak, cukup efektif untuk membuat Seungyoun tidak berhenti memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memenuhi target tersebut. Targetnya sekarang adalah mengumpulkan uang untuk pergi ke Antartika, dan itulah yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini.

“Kalau lagi nyetir jangan banyak pikiran.”

Sejak mereka masuk mobil sampai saat di mana perjalanan sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang membuka pembicaraan. Seungyoun terlalu larut dalam pikiran — dan kewajiban untuk berkonsentrasi pada kondisi jalan — untuk menyadari bahwa Wooseok sedari tadi meliriknya lewat kaca spion depan, cukup untuk membuat Wooseok menduga bahwa Seungyoun tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. 

“Memang kata siapa aku banyak pikiran?” tanya Seungyoun, berusaha mengelak. 

“Di jidatmu itu seolah ada tulisan  _ “halo aku banyak pikiran”  _ tahu.” Wooseok menunjuk dahi Seungyoun menggunakan dagunya. Tangannya masih sibuk memegang ponsel yang layarnya begitu terang. Sepertinya Wooseok selalu memasang tingkat keterangan layar ponsel pada level maksimal. “Kalau kamu mikirin soal uang, tenang saja, masih ada waktu. Uang bisa dicari.”

“... Aku akan berusaha.” Seungyoun mengangguk-angguk sambil membelokkan mobil. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di tempat _ drop-off _ stasiun. “Makasih semangatnya, omong-omong. Eh, kamu yakin mau turun di stasiun sini? Nggak mau di stasiun yang lebih dekat rumahmu aja?”

Wooseok menghela napas. Seungyoun ternyata belum menyerah.

“Aku nggak mau merepotkan. Kalau ternyata kejauhan dari rumahmu, gimana? Rumahmu di mana sih?”

“Cheongdam-do—”

Sungguh, yang tadi itu keceplosan. Seungyoun jarang memberitahukan di daerah mana ia tinggal; karena pasti reaksinya begitu-begitu terus. Apalagi setelah ia curhat soal kebingungan mencari uang. Akan jadi bagaimana reaksi Wooseok kalau ia tahu Seungyoun tinggal di kawasan elit sementara sedari tadi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kegalauan finansial? 

Jawaban pertanyaan barusan adalah sebuah lirikan dingin yang tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah itu Wooseok langsung meraih ponsel dan mengetikkan sesuatu. 

“Kirimkan lokasi rumahmu ke Kakao-ku malam ini.”

Seungyoun baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi urung dilakukan karena ia sudah keburu melihat apa yang ada di layar ponsel Wooseok. 

** _Daftar Orang yang Bisa Dirampok_ **

“Nggak mau!” Seungyoun berteriak panik, membuat Wooseok menahan kikiknya. Wajahnya tampak terhibur. Ini reaksi paling berbeda yang pernah dilihat Seungyoun ketika seseorang mengetahui di mana ia tinggal. Sedikit menyebalkan memang, tapi setidaknya cukup berbeda dibandingkan dengan ekspresi segan atau sesekali sinis yang biasa ditemuinya. Wooseok juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa soal kegalauan finansialnya. Setelah tertawa tadi, ia langsung diam, kembali sibuk dengan ponsel. Karena penasaran, Seungyoun memutuskan untuk bertanya. 

“Kamu nggak anggap aku keterlaluan?”

“Hah? Keterlaluan gimana maksudmu?” Wooseok menanggapi pertanyaan Seungyoun barusan dengan pertanyaan lain. 

Seungyoun menarik napas panjang sebelum menjelaskan apa yang ia tanyakan barusan. “Itu lho … baru saja tadi aku cerita kalau aku kebingungan untuk mencari uang. Setelah tahu sedikit tentang latar belakangku, kamu nggak anggap aku keterlaluan?”

Wooseok mengangkat bahunya. “Untuk apa? Semua orang kan punya kesulitannya masing-masing. Lagipula, kamu ini sama denganku, laki-laki di usia awal dua puluh. Bodoh dalam hal mengatur keuangan itu sepertinya bagian dari kepribadian sebagian besar orang di usia-usia segini.”

“Jadi, aku nggak keterlaluan kan, ya?” Seungyoun menelan salivanya. “Meskipun aku nebeng mimpimu, hasil kerja kerasmu untuk pergi ke Antartika … meskipun aku melakukannya dengan, katakanlah, usaha yang nggak bisa dibandingkan dengan kerja kerasmu?” 

“Sudah kubilang tadi kalau nyetir jangan banyak pikiran. Tempat _drop-off_-nya kelewat, tuh.” Wooseok menghela napas sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan. Wooseok benar. Karena terlalu serius dengan pembicaraan barusan, Seungyoun sampai lupa menepi ke tempat _drop-off_ stasiun. Jadilah mereka harus berputar balik. “Ini sama sekali bukan masalah buatku. Kerja keras nggak ada satuan ukurannya, jadi nggak bisa dibandingkan. Mau kamu bilang kamu nggak berusaha keras, mau kamu bilang kamu cuma nebeng … aku ….”

Tiba-tiba Wooseok terdiam cukup lama. Cukup lama sampai ia baru melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah Seungyoun menepikan mobil di tempat_ drop-off. _

“ … Aku nggak akan mempermasalahkan.”

“Begitu?” Seungyoun melirik Wooseok, sedikit ragu. “Beneran, ya?”

“Aku bukan orang yang suka mikir terlalu ribet. Kurasa kamu juga harus mulai bisa berpikir seperti itu.” Tangan Wooseok sibuk melepas sabuk pengaman, lalu memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jaket. “Lupakan aja pemikiran-pemikiran yang mengganggu seperti itu. Kamu masih punya tugas utama.”

“... Kamu benar. Sekali lagi, makasih, ya.”

“Aku yang seharusnya makasih. Sori ya, merepotkan. Sampai ketemu.” Wooseok membuka pintu mobil. Baru saja Wooseok bangkit untuk keluar dari mobil, tiba-tiba ia kembali duduk untuk beberapa saat hanya untuk mengatakan, “Tapi sungguhan, aku masih belum percaya kamu tinggal di Cheongdam-dong. Kamu benar-benar keluar-masuk daerah sana pakai mobil kayak gini?”

“Aaaaaahhhh sudah cukup!!! Ini penyesalan terbesarku tahu!!!” Seungyoun berteriak frustrasi, sementara Wooseok tertawa lagi. 

(Sudah berapa kali Wooseok tertawa hari ini?)

.

.

.

“Cho Seungyoun! Cho Seungyoun! CHO SEUNGYOUN!!!”

Seungyoun nyaris tersedak soda yang tengah diminumnya ketika ia mendengar teriakan tersebut. Awalnya hanya terdengar samar-samar, kemudian menjadi semakin keras seiring dengan langkah-langkah Wooseok yang berlari ke arahnya. Teriakan tersebut bahkan dapat menembus _ earphone  _ yang sedang digunakan Yibo untuk menonton video dari ponselnya. Seungyoun hanya bisa meringis ketika ia memandang Wooseok yang berlari dari pintu masuk kantin menuju mejanya — sambil menahan malu tentu saja. Seungyoun menyadari tatapan-tatapan penuh tanya yang tertuju padanya. 

Sesampainya Wooseok di meja Seungyoun, ia meletakkan map tebal berisi kertas-kertas antah berantah di atas meja dengan cepat, kemudian langsung menyerocos tanpa bernapas. 

“Anak … Anak oseanologi! Anak oseanologi! Anak oseanologi!”

“Apa apa apa apa tenang tenang tenang napas dulu!” Seungyoun jadi ikutan menyerocos dalam satu napas gara-gara Wooseok. Akhirnya Wooseok menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya sekali, lalu melanjutkan lagi perkataannya. 

“Anak oseanologi … anak oseanologi ada yang mau berangkat penelitian ke Antartika tahun ini!” seru Wooseok antusias. Di kedua matanya ada gemerlap cahaya yang sebelumnya belum pernah Seungyoun lihat menghiasi sepasang mata tersebut. “Dia berangkat bareng tim dari KOPRI, penelitiannya juga disponsorin sama pemerintah … ini, ini kesempatan besar!”

“Hah?” Dahi Seungyoun berkerut. Dari tadi yang berhasil masuk ke pikirannya adalah betapa antusiasnya Wooseok hari ini, bukan alasan dari antusiasme itu. Makanya Seungyoun kebingungan; kenapa Wooseok menganggapnya sebagai kesempatan besar? “Tapi … yang berangkat bukannya anak oseanologi itu?”

“Aduh, plis cerdas sedikit. Kita kan bisa NEBENG.”

_Oh. _

“Kamu serius ….”

“Nggak pernah seserius ini. Aku sekarang mau kontak anaknya. Siapa tahu kita bisa ikut jadi anggota tim penelitiannya, iya nggak? Semoga saja aku nggak terlambat dan dia masih punya tempat kosong di timnya.” Kini Wooseok menatap Seungyoun dengan sangat serius, sampai-sampai Seungyoun harus memundurkan kursinya karena tatapan Wooseok barusan sangat intens. “Kamu kenal nggak? Lee Sejin anak Oseanologi, tingkat dua?”

“Hah? Lee Sejin yang anak rektor kampus sebelah itu?” Seungyoun familiar dengan nama itu — plis deh, akademisi mana yang nggak kenal Lee Sejin, atau keluarganya. Sejin sempat jadi buah bibir satu angkatan tanpa kenal fakultas dan jurusan. Rata-rata yang dibicarakan soal dia adalah perasaan kaget karena seorang Lee Sejin masuk ke universitas yang bisa dibilang rata-rata; bukan level SKY, di dalam negeri pula. Padahal dengan latar belakang keluarga akademisi terkenal, Lee Sejin bisa saja masuk universitas bagus di dalam atau di luar negeri, alih-alih terdampar di tempat medioker seperti ini. “Dia mau penelitian ke Antartika?”

“Iyaaaa, dari tadi aku ngomong soal itu, plis deh. Kamu kenal? Atau punya kontaknya?”

“Lah, mana tahu ya …” Seungyoun menggosok tengkuknya bingung sebelum matanya menangkap sosok Yibo yang tengah memasang kembali earphone-nya di tengah-tengah keributan ini. 

Yibo. Tergabung dalam divisi humas badan mahasiswa Fakultas Ilmu Alam. Kontak di ponselnya ada ribuan. Tiap hari dihubungi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa dengan berbagai keperluan. 

Pikiran Seungyoun seketika langsung tercerahkan.

“Yibo, kamu punya kontaknya Sej —”

“Nggak,” jawab Yibo cepat. “Maaf ya.”

Wooseok terpaku sesaat mendengar jawaban dari Yibo. Dahinya berkerut, memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan. Sayangnya ia tidak punya waktu banyak untuk berpikir. Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan. Ia menyambar lagi map berisi kertas tebal di meja sebelum mulai berlari meninggalkan kantin … dan Seungyoun yang semakin bingung. 

“Oi, Kim Wooseok!!!!” teriak Seungyoun frustrasi. Kali ini ia masa bodoh dengan puluhan pasang mata yang (kembali) terarah padanya. “Kamu mau ngapain???”

“Ke Departemen Oseanologi!!!!”

Jangan bilang Wooseok mau langsung mencari Sejin dan bicara tatap muka dengannya?

“Ini anak —”

Seungyoun menggerung pelan, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari menyusul Wooseok — keputusan yang menurutnya paling bijak saat ini, karena siapa yang tahu hal semacam apa yang akan dilakukan Wooseok. Kalau Wooseok berbuat yang aneh-aneh, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin langkahnya dalam mengajukan izin penelitian ke kampus akan lancar-lancar saja. 

Dengan perginya Seungyoun, maka Yibo ditinggal sendirian. 

Ia duduk bergeming sampai Seungyoun menghilang di balik pintu kantin. Di saat itulah ekspresi wajahnya berubah masam. Ditatapnya _dosirak_ Seungyoun yang belum habis dimakan, juga kaleng soda yang terguling gara-gara Seungyoun meletakkannya sembarangan. Seungyoun bahkan tidak bilang apa-apa saat pergi tadi. 

Yibo hanya bisa menarik napas. 

Bersamaan dengan itu, notifikasi ponsel Yibo berdering, menunjukkan masuknya dua pesan singkat baru. 

** _Lee Sejin (Oseanografi ‘16)  
_ ** _ Yibo mau tanya, bahan  _ workshop _ hari Sabtu depan udah dikirim ke email saya belom ya?  _

** _Lee Sejin (Oseanografi ‘16)   
_ ** _ Kalau bisa hari ini ya huhu takutnya kalau terlalu mepet saya nggak sempet pelajari … ntar saya presentasinya jelek :( _

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Yibo menarikan jemarinya di atas layar, mengetik balasan untuk dua pesan singkat tersebut. 

** _Wang Yibo   
_ ** _ Saya tanya dulu ke yang susun materinya ya _ .  _ Mohon maaf penyusunan materinya terlalu lama :( _

** _Wang Yibo  
_ ** _ Harusnya sih maksimal hari ini selesai. Kalau belum juga, nanti saya teror _

** _Lee Sejin (Oseanografi ‘16)  
_ ** _ Hahahaha jangan diteror kasihan _

** _Lee Sejin (Oseanografi ‘16)  
_ ** _ Ditunggu ya! Makasih banyak, maaf ngerepotin lagi hehe _

** _Wang Yibo   
_ ** _ Sama-sama :)  _

***


	3. Branched

"Nggak … aku nggak ada kru penelitian. Kenapa emangnya?"

Lee Sejin mundur setengah langkah ketika Wooseok maju selangkah mendekatinya dengan ekspresi antusias. Hari ini tidak bisa lebih aneh lagi bagi Sejin. Dari mulai kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya tadi pagi (entah kupu-kupu dari mana) sampai tiba-tiba dicegat oleh Kim Wooseok di koridor gedung departemen, Sejin tidak bisa menghitung lagi sudah berapa kali ia dibuat kebingungan dan mengerutkan dahi. Padahal ya, kalau diingat-ingat, Sejin belum pernah bicara sama sekali dengan Wooseok. Hanya tahu nama karena dia salah satu mahasiswa yang paling sering jadi bahan gosip di fakultas. Seakan-akan kebingungan Sejin hari ini masih belum cukup, Sejin kembali dibuat bertanya-tanya gara-gara keberadaan pemuda lain — kayaknya sih Cho Seungyoun, anak Lingkungan yang sering bareng Wang Yibo itu — berdiri di belakang Wooseok. Entah apa urusannya Seungyoun dengan Wooseok tapi Sejin berkali-kali menangkap Seungyoun melirik ke arahnya sambil memasang ekspresi memohon ampun. 

“Kira-kira butuh apa untuk melamar jadi anggota kru penelitianmu?” Wooseok bertanya dengan suara kencang, membuat Sejin mundur setengah langkah lagi. “Proposal? Daftar riwayat hidup? Portofolio? Salinan rekening koran?”

“Sebentar, sebentar.” Sejin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bingung. “Sebelumnya, aku mau tanya beberapa hal dulu. Boleh?”

Wooseok mengangguk-angguk cepat. Sejin menarik napas panjang sebelum bertanya. 

“Pertama, kamu tahu dari mana soal proyek penelitianku?”

“Profesor Choi!” jawab Wooseok tanpa berpikir, menyebutkan nama dosen yang secara pribadi meminta Sejin untuk membantu penelitiannya di Antartika. Oke, hal ini bisa diterima. Artikel wawancara terkait penelitian tersebut baru dipublikasikan kemarin di portal berita kampus. Hanya saja, Profesor Choi hampir tidak pernah memberitahukan secara publik bahwa Sejin akan membantunya, jadi pasti Wooseok mengetahui soal Sejin lewat sumber informasi yang lain. Kalau ingat fakultas ini terkenal dengan jejaring gosipnya, seharusnya sih Sejin sudah tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi. 

“Oke, pertanyaan kedua.” Sejin melanjutkan sesi interogasinya. “Jadi kamu hari ini datang menemuiku untuk …?

“Tentu saja melamar jadi kru penelitian!” Kembali Wooseok menjawab dengan cepat dan otomatis seolah jawabannya barusan adalah reaksi refleks. “Kamu belum punya kru penelitian, kan? Aku dan dua orang lainnya — salah satunya dia, omong-omong — siap untuk membantumu mengerjakan penelitian Profesor Choi di Antartika. Aku sudah bilang kok, ke Profesor Choi! Katanya kami tinggal kontak kamu saja!”

Sebetulnya kata yang lebih tepat bukan _ belum punya _ , tapi memang _ nggak punya _. Dari awal Sejin tidak pernah kepikiran membentuk tim untuk penelitian yang satu ini. Profesor Choi berulangkali mengatakan kalau Sejin boleh bawa teman, asalkan penambahan kru ini tidak membuat anggaran jadi membengkak. Sejujurnya Sejin tidak begitu tertarik dengan tawaran tersebut. Bukan karena Sejin terlalu optimis bisa melakukannya sendirian atau bagaimana, ya. Sejin hanya kurang yakin kalau ada mahasiswa lain yang mau mengikutinya selama kurang lebih tiga bulan di lokasi penelitian yang begitu keras. Toh Sejin bisa minta bantuan para peneliti dari KOPRI yang sudah kenal medan dan memang sudah mengatakan akan membantu penelitian Profesor Choi apabila diperlukan. 

Kalau tiba-tiba ada yang mengajukan diri untuk ikut, apalagi dengan antusiasme seperti ini, Sejin bisa apa? Izin dari Profesor Choi juga sudah dikantongi. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak.

“Ya … aku sih nggak masalah kalau kalian mau ikut,” gumam Sejin, disambut dengan senyum sumringah yang muncul di wajah Wooseok dan kerutan di dahi Seungyoun. “Beneran kan kalian sudah dapat izin dari Profesor Choi?”

“Beneran kok!” seru Wooseok dengan volume suara yang cukup keras, cukup untuk membuat mahasiswa yang sedang lalu-lalang di koridor mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arahnya. “Jadi kami boleh ikut, kan?”

Sejin perlu memandang Wooseok dan Seungyoun selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab. Ekspresi keduanya sangat kontras. Awalnya Sejin mengira Seungyoun ada di pihak Wooseok, tapi melihat ekspresi Seungyoun yang … sangat tidak antusias dibandingkan dengan Wooseok, Sejin jadi ragu juga. Sejin menangkap sinyal bahwa ada konsekuensi di masing-masing pilihan, sayangnya Sejin belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau ia menolak, begitu juga kalau ia menerima. Entah konsekuensi mana yang lebih mendingan untuknya. Rasanya seperti memilih kucing di dalam karung, tapi belum tentu isinya kucing. Siapa tahu macan. 

Tapi, duh. Wajah Wooseok bersinar sekali saat ini. Sejin jadi nggak tega. 

"... Kalau Profesor Choi sudah kasih izin sih ya aku nggak bisa nolak."

Wooseok membuka mulutnya, siap berteriak, namun sebelum suara kencang keluar dari mulutnya Sejin buru-buru melanjutkan lagi perkataannya. 

"Tapi masalahnya, gini," tukas Sejin cepat. "Aku nggak yakin_ budget_ penelitian kita cukup untuk empat orang. Mungkin kita akan butuh —"

"Uang? Aku punya kok, tenang saja!" Wooseok menjawab kekhawatiran Sejin barusan dengan bersemangat. “Kalaupun kurang untuk berempat, Cho Seungyoun juga lagi berusaha buat nambah-nambahin kok, aku yakin saat kita berangkat nanti budgetnya sudah cukup! Iya kan, Seungyoun?”

Seungyoun tampak kaget. Sejak tadi Wooseok tidak melibatkan Seungyoun sama sekali dan terlalu tenggelam dalam antusiasmenya, sekalinya diajak bicara ya ditodong soal uang. Sejin ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Seungyoun barusan — yang sangat transparan dan tidak ada sedikitpun jejak-jejak usaha untuk ditutup-tutupi kalau ia benar-benar kaget. 

“Tunggu —”

“Tuh!” seru Wooseok cepat tanpa membiarkan Seungyoun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. “Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir soal biaya, ya?”

Sejin melirik Seungyoun cepat. Saat itu Seungyoun hanya bisa meringis kemudian berkata,_ "Nanti kita ngomong deh ya,"_ tanpa suara. Perhatiannya kembali pindah ke Wooseok. 

Kalian tahu ekspresi berbinar-binar sekaligus memelas yang biasanya ditampilkan kucing kalau sedang minta makan? Ini yang sedang Sejin lihat di wajah Wooseok saat ini. 

"Oke. Buat teknisnya bisa kita omongin lebih lanjut nanti ya. Nggak hari ini tapi ya, aku ada kelas sama kerja kelompok sampai malam." Sejin melangkah mundur, pelan-pelan, namun pasti. Ia sudah memperhitungkan pada langkah keberapa ia bisa berbalik lalu lari. “Sampai jumpa, dah!” 

Dan rencana Sejin barusan itu terjadi, saat ini. Menyisakan Wooseok yang sudah siap-siap untuk merayakan “kemenangan”nya, dan Seungyoun yang dilanda kebingungan. Di otaknya hanya ada satu pertanyaan.

_ Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? _

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Seungyoun bukannya tidak senang Wooseok punya kejelasan soal waktu keberangkatannya ke Antartika. Lebih senang lagi karena waktu keberangkatannya tidak lama lagi — akhir tahun ini, saat musim panas di sana. Sayangnya Seungyoun tidak bisa fokus pada rasa senangnya saja karena ia juga harus melihat pada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya Wooseok berangkat tanpa dirinya, Seungyoun pasti akan sepenuhnya senang. Tapi kenyataannya, Wooseok mengatakan kalau mereka akan berangkat bersama. Padahal Seungyoun sampai sekarang masih bokek dan sudah kehilangan ide bagaimana cara mengumpulkan banyak uang dalam waktu singkat selain dengan menggunakan jalur ilmu hitam, tindakan kriminal, mencari _sugar daddy_, atau morotin tante-tante kaya. 

“Hoo … jadi begitu. Lumayan mendesak, ya.” Itu adalah respon pertama Jinhyuk ketika Seungyoun menceritakan bagaimana situasi rencana perjalanannya ke Antartika sekarang, Beruntungnya hari ini Jinhyuk kebagian _shift_ tengah malam bersama Seungyoun, jadi Seungyoun bisa langsung menjadikan Jinhyuk sebagai “tong sampah” segala unek-unek dan aspirasinya dengan cukup bebas. Tidak terlalu banyak pembeli yang datang di tengah malam. “Aku sih punya ide, tapi aku nggak yakin kamu mau tahu ideku.”

Seungyoun, yang sedang memasukkan bakpau segar ke dalam mesin pemanas, terdiam. Fokusnya secara otomatis langsung teralih pada Jinhyuk. “Apa, apa? Kasih tahu aku.”

“Ya … ideku sih kamu tunda saja dulu perjalanannya, nggak usah ikut temanmu dulu. Siapa tahu ada kesempatan lain.”

Mendengar jawaban Jinhyuk barusan, yang dapat Seungyoun lakukan hanya menghela napas panjang. Ide Jinhyuk barusan sebetulnya sangat masuk akal. Pada dasarnya, ide itu sama seperti prinsip yang ditanamkan Mama pada Seungyoun selama ini — kalau ingin sesuatu, ya nabung. Kalau uangnya belum cukup, ya jangan beli dulu, tunggu sampai uangnya cukup. Bukan sekali dua kali Seungyoun menunda membeli sesuatu yang ia inginkan karena uangnya belum cukup. Seharusnya untuk kali ini pun, Seungyoun bisa menerapkan prinsip tersebut dengan baik — hei, ia sudah terlatih selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun hidup untuk menunda keinginannya sampai ia berada dalam situasi yang memungkinkan untuk memenuhi keinginan tersebut. Masa menunda perjalanan seperti ini saja nggak bisa?

… nggak bisa.

Sayangnya untuk kali ini, memang nggak bisa. 

“Sebenarnya kalau menurut perhitungan yang paling rasional, saranmu tadi benar, sih.” Seungyoun menggumam pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Jinhyuk. “Tapi nggak tahu kenapa, buat urusan yang satu ini, nunda perjalanan itu adalah salah satu kemungkinan terburuk. Kedua terburuk, malah. Yang paling buruk … ya nggak jadi pergi.”

Jinhyuk mengangguk-angguk, memberikan isyarat kalau ia menyimak penjelasan Seungyoun. 

“Aku tahu kok ini rasanya nggak rasional banget, tapi aku benar-benar nggak mau memikirkan kemungkinan harus menunda dulu.” Seungyoun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas counter kasir. “Aneh sih, padahal biasanya aku nggak punya masalah untuk menunda keinginan, tapi kali ini aku betul-betul nggak mau menunda. Aku lebih suka kalau aku berusaha dulu semaksimal mungkin, sampai mentok, baru setelah itu aku lihat hasilnya. Seandainya aku berhasil, aku berangkat. Kalau gagal, baru aku bisa menerima untuk menunda. Nggak lantas memutuskan untuk menunda jauh-jauh hari. Begitu lho. Menurutmu aneh nggak sih, aku berpikiran begitu?”

“Hm?” Jinhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. “Aku bukan orang yang bisa menilai keputusanmu barusan aneh atau nggak, sih. Semua orang kurasa punya pertimbangannya masing-masing. Meskipun aku kurang ngerti kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu, aku nggak akan menilainya aneh. Lagipula, manusia kan memang penuh dengan keputusan aneh-aneh. Terkadang ada sesuatu yang mendorong kita melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya, dengan atau tanpa alasan jelas.”

“Naah, kamu benar!” seru Seungyoun. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk cepat mengiyakan ucapan Jinhyuk barusan. “Aku sendiri nggak tahu alasan apa yang membuatku bisa berpikir begitu, meskipun jelas-jelas ini nggak rasional dan nggak sesuai sama prinsipku selama ini. Baru kali ini aku merasa nggak bisa menunda keinginanku.”

Jinhyuk menanggapinya dengan kikik pelan. “Memang jodoh, kali.”

“He? Jodoh apanya?”

“Maksudnya dengan perjalanan Antartika ini. Memang jodoh,” jelas Jinhyuk, yang justru membuat Seungyoun semakin terlihat bingung. “Kamu tahu kan banyak cerita tentang orang-orang yang ditarik keluar dari zona nyaman oleh sesuatu yang sangat mereka sukai … kayak artis-artis di luar sana itu. Pengorbanannya macam-macam buat jadi artis, tapi tetap dijalani karena merasa jadi artis itu adalah panggilan jiwa mereka. Merasa sudah jodoh dengan profesi artis itu. Jadi dikejar sebisa mungkin. Menurutku ya, jodoh itu bisa jadi nggak datang kepadamu dalam situasi yang nyaman. Siapa tahu jodoh itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu berkorban dan keluar dari zona aman.”

Seungyoun tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa selain melongo mendengarkan kata-kata Jinhyuk barusan. Melihat Seungyoun yang melongo, Jinhyuk juga ikut-ikutan melongo, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Seungyoun; kenapa kalimat yang ia ucapkan bisa berefek seperti ini pada Seungyoun. 

“Kamu,” Seungyoun menunjuk-nunjuk Jinhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya. “Pasti diam-diam penulis buku. Atau titisan Aristoteles.”

“Ngaco, ah.” Jinhyuk mengibaskan tangannya. 

“Kata-katamu tadi itu, lho! Keren banget! Menggetarkan hati!” Seungyoun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. “Bisa kamu ulang lagi nggak? Mau aku pajang jadi _quotes_ di Instagram.”

“Jangan! Malu!” seru Jinhyuk. “Tadi itu aku cuma ngomong apa yang ada di pikiranku saja.”

“Berarti otakmu jalan banget. Kalau kata orang-orang zaman sekarang, _galaxy brain_,” puji Seungyoun. Telunjuknya sekarang mengarah ke kepalanya, menunjuk-nunjuknya sambil terkikik. “Ah, tapi makasih lho, ya. Aku jadi termotivasi karena kamu bilang siapa tahu Antartika ini memang jodohku. Aku jadi makin semangat.”

“Hahaha, santai saja. Aku juga jadi harus ikut semangat, kalau begitu. Bagaimanapun juga aku kan nebeng kamu,” canda Jinhyuk. “Eh iya, aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Aku belum pernah ketemu sama temanmu, kan? Temanmu yang merencanakan perjalanan ini, lho.”

“Lho, iya ya. Benar juga.” Seungyoun menggaruk kepalanya, sadar kalau situasi ini cukup kocak juga. Seharusnya kan kalau memang mau pergi bersama-sama, setidaknya mereka harus ada agenda berkumpul atau gimana, mengenal satu sama lain lalu merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Apalagi ini bukan perjalanan dadakan. Kalau mendadak, wajar apabila sebelumnya tidak sempat bertemu dulu, tapi ini bukan perjalanan dadakan yang impulsif direncanakan semalam sebelumnya. 

Eh, sebentar. Tiba-tiba Seungyoun teringat ucapan Wooseok sewaktu mereka membicarakan soal susahnya mengumpulkan dana beberapa malam yang lalu. Saat itu kalau tidak salah Wooseok bilang kalau —

“Aku tahu ini kebetulan yang aneh, tapi … kamu kenal kok orangnya.”

Jinhyuk menanggapi pernyataan Seungyoun barusan dengan mengerutkan dahi. “Hah?”

.

.

.

“Sampai sekarang aku belum habis pikir, lho. Harusnya kamu bilang-bilang sih dari dulu.”

“Waktu pertama kali kita ketemu, mana kutahu kalau kamu ternyata kenal Wooseok.” Seungyoun mengangkat bahunya. “Tapi serius, nggak nyesel kan? Kalau nyesel aku putar balik nih ke minimarket, nanti aku bilang ke Wooseok kamu keracunan _kimbap_ basi jadi batal datang.”

Jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya melirik Seungyoun lewat kaca spion depan. “Nyesel sih nggak, kayaknya. Kaget iya. Soalnya aku nggak pernah kebayang bagaimana caranya orang seperti kamu dan orang seperti Kim Wooseok bisa dipertemukan dalam satu tujuan seperti ini.”

“Ngomongnya jangan dangdut begitu, geli.” Seungyoun meringis pelan. “Ya, yaaaa aku pun nggak nyangka kalau kalian sebenarnya saling kenal. Eh, tapi Wooseok galak padamu nggak sih? Soalnya kesan pertama bertemu dia agak horor begitu, mungkin kamu yang sudah kenal lama punya pendapat yang berbeda?”

Jinhyuk mendengus geli. “Mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?”

“Ya menurutmu saja aku maunya jawaban yang seperti apa.” Seungyoun memutar matanya. Kalau tidak ingat Jinhyuk itu teman, mungkin ia sudah akan menepikan mobil ke jalan, kemudian menyuruhnya turun. 

“Kesanku sebenarnya sama, kok. Waktu pertama kali ketemu dia, aku takut.”

Jawaban tersebut membuat keduanya serempak menahan tawa. 

“Tapi nggak lama-lama, kan?” Seungyoun kembali bertanya. “Takutnya?”

“Tentu saja … kalau lama-lama kami nggak bisa kerja,” jawab Jinhyuk sambil menggosok hidungnya, kemudian mengingat-ingat lagi momen-momen pertemuan pertamanya dengan Wooseok. “Lama-lama setelah berinteraksi beberapa kali juga biasa, kok. Aku dikasih tahu manajer tokonya kalau dia banyak ikut kerja sambilan, bukan cuma di minimarket saja. Ditambah lagi dia juga masih kuliah, jadi manajer tokonya memintaku untuk maklum kalau dia terlihat agak kurang … ramah.”

Seungyoun mengangguk-angguk. Setidaknya saat bertemu Jinhyuk, Wooseok punya seseorang yang menjelaskan latar belakangnya pada Jinhyuk. Saat bertemu Seungyoun dulu kan, pengetahuannya tentang Wooseok hanya sebatas gosip-gosip tak berdasar yang beredar di kampus. Seandainya waktu itu Seungyoun tahu tentang apa yang sedang Wooseok kejar dan usaha apa yang ia lakukan untuk dapat menggapai impiannya, rasa takut saat berinteraksi dengan Wooseok pasti tidak akan pernah mampir ke kamus hidup Seungyoun. 

Ah, tapi itu masa lalu. Yang terpenting kan, sekarang mereka sudah bisa berinteraksi dengan cukup intens. Meskipun masih ada sisa-sisa rasa takut — atau mungkin lebih cocok dibilang segan — tapi Seungyoun sudah tahu sisi-sisi lain dari diri Wooseok yang membuat interaksi mereka terbilang lebih nyaman. 

Seungyoun membelokkan mobilnya ke arah tempat parkir sebuah kafe yang terletak di dekat stasiun. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menemui Wooseok di kafe ini untuk membicarakan soal perjalanan mereka — sekaligus mulai melibatkan Jinhyuk dalam agenda-agenda perencanaan perjalanan. Mumpung hari ini Jinhyuk hanya kebagian _shift_ tengah malam, Seungyoun mengajaknya juga dalam pertemuan hari ini. Seungyoun menduga mungkn akan ada informasi baru dari Sejin yang akan Wooseok sampaikan pada mereka, soalnya saat Sejin dan Wooseok bertemu untuk membicarakan soal perjalanan ini, Seungyoun ada kuliah yang wajib dihadiri sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sejin dan Wooseok. 

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua kurang lima, hanya selisih lima menit sampai pada waktu perjanjian mereka namun Seungyoun sudah bisa melihat Wooseok menempati salah satu meja di kafe ini. Mejanya tidak kosong, pula — ada cream soda yang sudah setengah diminum dan sepotong kue _red velvet._ Kelihatannya baru dimakan sesuap. Jangan-jangan Wooseok sudah menunggu cukup lama? Sepertinya iya. Seharusnya sih Seungyoun tidak perlu merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun juga mereka janjian jam dua siang. Tapi tetap saja … 

“Sori ya baru datang. Kamu sudah nunggu lama?”

Wooseok mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan fokus dari layar ponsel pada Seungyoun. “Oh hai. Nggak usah minta maaf, aku memang datang lebih awal karena pengen nongkrong saja. Bosan di rumah,” selorohnya cepat, kemudian menyadari kalau Seungyoun tidak datang sendiri. Wooseok pun menyapa Jinhyuk. “Oh! Kamu datang juga. Lama nggak ketemu.”

“Yo. Apa kabar?” Jinhyuk menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Wooseok sementara tangannya yang lain menarik kursi untuk duduk. “Nggak sangka-sangka ternyata ketua perjalanan ini ternyata Wooseok.”

Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya. “Bukan kok, bukan. Nggak ada ketua-ketuaan … kalaupun ada, ya Sejin. Tapi sayangnya hari ini Sejin nggak bisa datang, ada agenda jadi pengisi materi di seminar, katanya. Oh ya, Jinhyuk, apa Seungyoun sudah kasih tahu soal Sejin?”

“Tahu, tahu. Penjelasannya Seungyoun selalu lengkap kok, tenang saja …” Jinhyuk tiba-tiba melirik Seungyoun jahil. “Kecuali tentang siapa saja yang ikut di perjalanan ini sih, hahaha.”

Wooseok terlihat tidak begitu terpengaruh oleh ucapan Jinhyuk barusan, tapi dilihat dari dengusan kecil yang ia keluarkan, Wooseok tampaknya menyadari kalau Seungyoun menyenggol pelan kaki Jinhyuk di bawah meja. 

“Kalian kayaknya sudah akrab banget, nih?” tanya Wooseok tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pembicaraan barusan ke topik yang belum mereka sentuh sebelumnya. “Padahal Seungyoun baru kerja di minimarket sekitar dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu, kan?”

Pertanyaan barusan, tanpa disangka-sangka, membuat keduanya berpikir. 

“Akrab … kebetulan kita ngobrol banyak akhir-akhir ini. Nggak nyangka juga ternyata pembicaraan kami bisa nyambung.” Seungyoun menjawab sambil menggosok tengkuknya. “Bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, ya? Familiar dan tidak canggung?”

“Hm … kedua kata itu juga rasanya berlaku untuk kami berdua.” Wooseok menunjuk dirinya dan Jinhyuk, bergantian. “Terus kalau sama Lee Sejin ….”

“... Lebih canggung lagi kalau sama dia, bukannya?”

“Nah, itu.” Wooseok menghela napas. “Kemarin waktu aku ngobrol dengannya, benar-benar ngobrol soal teknis. Nggak ada basa-basi apa-apa lagi.”

Seungyoun tertawa canggung. Meskipun sudah sempat menjadikan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk sebagai tempat curhatnya, bagi Seungyoun, tetap saja mereka masih belum akrab. Apa yang Seungyoun ceritakan pada mereka berdua pun masih dalam konteks perjalanan menuju Antartika — belum sampai pada tahap mengganggu mereka berdua dengan topik paling tidak penting sedunia, seperti yang sering Seungyoun lakukan pada Yibo. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka baru saling mengenal selama beberapa bulan. Apabila diibaratkan dengan rumah, hubungan mereka baru sampai pada pintu depan. 

Bahkan kalau kita menghitung Sejin, Sejin masih ada di luar pagar. Masuk pun belum. 

Seungyoun tahu kalau mereka sudah dewasa. Sudah tahu bagaimana menerapkan makna profesionalitas dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Mereka bukan anak remaja tanggung yang bisa ngambek kalau harus bepergian bersama teman-teman yang tidak akrab. Apalagi perjalanan ini bukan hanya jalan-jalan impulsif, ini adalah perjalanan yang punya tujuan, Seungyoun yakin kalau masing-masing dari mereka sadar akan hal itu. Seungyoun tahu dan yakin. Hanya saja, salah satu sisi paling berisik dari dirinya masih bertanya-tanya akan jadi apa perjalanan ini kalau empat orang anggotanya saja masih canggung begini. 

Sisi paling berisik itu terus mengganggu pikirannya bahkan saat Wooseok menjelaskan apa yang telah dibicarakannya bersama Sejin. Nyaris saja Seungyoun tidak memperhatikan informasi-informasi penting yang disampaikan Wooseok seperti gambaran tentang hal apa saja yang perlu mereka lakukan di Antartika dan rancangan awal jadwal penelitian — 90 hari, kata Wooseok. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih 3 bulan di Antartika. Bersama-sama. Belum lagi pelatihan-pelatihan khusus yang harus mereka ikuti tiap akhir pekan dimulai dari bulan depan, kalau memang benar-benar niat mau berangkat. 

Setelah Wooseok mengakhiri penjelasannya yang panjang lebar, muncul keheningan yang berlangsung lumayan lama. Keheningan yang dihabiskan Jinhyuk dengan menyeruput kopinya, sementara Wooseok menghabiskan kue _red velvet_-nya yang masih tersisa banyak. Di saat seperti inilah Seungyoun tidak bisa membiarkan si berisik untuk diam saja. Ini saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan apa yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi. 

“Eh. Sejin hari ini jadi pengisi materi seminar, kan?” tanyanya, benar-benar tidak nyambung dengan topik yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan sehingga membuat Jinhyuk meliriknya bingung. “Selesai jam berapa, katanya?”

“Biasanya seminar di kampus itu sore, kan?” Wooseok balik bertanya, kemudian mengecek jam tangannya. “Mungkin sekitar jam empat … kenapa memangnya.”

Seungyoun memasang wajah paling serius yang bisa ditampilkannya. 

“Begini, aku tahu seharusnya kita membicarakan soal hal yang lebih penting seperti soal pendanaan atau apa tapi …” Seungyoun menatap kedua rekannya itu dalam-dalam. “... Karaokean, yuk? Aku traktir. Bareng Sejin juga.”

Tidak ada jawaban dari Wooseok maupun Jinhyuk untuk beberapa detik ke depan. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam kebingungan. 

“... Gimana?” tawar Seungyoun sekali lagi. “Nggak usah lama-lama, paling satu atau dua jam. Habis itu baru kita bisa ngobrol soal pendanaan.”

“Ayo.” Jinhyuk yang pertama kali mengiyakan. “Sudah lama juga nih nggak karaokean. Ayo, Wooseok ikut juga.”

Wooseok mendecih sedikit. “Jangan bercanda, ah.”

“Apanya yang bercanda. Aku serius, nih.” Seungyoun kembali berusaha meyakinkan. “Atau jangan-jangan kamu menolak karena nggak ingin ketahuan suaramu jelek?”

“Wah. Pulang lewat mana kamu, ayo berantem.” Setengah bercanda, Wooseok mengacungkan kepalan tangannya. “Baiklah, kalau kamu memang mau mendengar_ suaraku yang jelek _ ini, aku ikut.”

Senyum puas terulas nyata di wajah Seungyoun. 

“Terus Sejin gimana?” Wooseok mempertanyakan hal yang sesungguhnya sangat penting untuk dipikirkan. “Aku nggak yakin dia tipe yang senang nongkrong-nongkrong seperti ini. Maksudku, dia tidak terlihat seperti aku yang memang menghindari nongkrong karena harus kerja. Dia kelihatannya nggak suka nongkrong … lebih suka belajar … kalian tahu tipe orang-orang yang seperti itu, kan?”

Seungyoun mengerti dari mana kemungkinan pemikiran Wooseok barusan berasal. Sejin punya latar belakang yang cukup berbeda dengannya. — mungkin dengan Wooseok juga. Lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga akademisi, menjuarai beberapa kompetisi dan olimpiade baik tahap nasional maupun internasional, sering menjadi pengisi materi di seminar-seminar bersama dengan para profesional lainnya … wajar kalau Wooseok menganggap Sejin bukan tipe orang yang senang menghabiskan waktu untuk nongkrong. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini, Seungyoun tidak bisa sependapat dengan Wooseok. 

“Harus coba diajak dulu dong, baru kita bisa tahu.”

Wooseok dan Jinhyuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Seungyoun menganggap diamnya mereka berarti setuju. 

.

.

.

Sejin tidak ingat apa mimpinya semalam. Ia juga tidak punya firasat kalau hari ini akan jadi salah satu hari paling aneh dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya Sejin membayangkan akan tiba hari di mana seseorang yang hampir tidak ia kenal — hampir, karena Sejin tahu namanya (Cho Seungyoun) tapi tidak tahu hal-hal lain tentangnya selain fakta bahwa mereka satu fakultas — tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, merangkul, kemudian mengajaknya untuk ikut ke suatu tempat. Tanpa konteks, deskripsi perbuatan Seungyoun barusan terlihat seperti sebuah penculikan (dan Sejin tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dialaminya barusan dengan kata lain selain diculik). 

Beruntungnya saja Sejin masih dapat berpikir awas dan jernih. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat dulu apa yang sebetulnya Seungyoun lakukan, kemudian merencanakan bagaimana ia akan melapor polisi apabila ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Pada akhirnya, Sejin cukup bangga dengan keputusannya barusan, karena ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya akan mampu menanggung malu kalau polisi tahu apa sebetulnya yang dilakukan Seungyoun.

“SEMUANYA! KITA NYANYI SAMA-SAMA!” seru Seungyoun pada mikrofon yang tengah digenggamnya. “_ CHEER UP BABY, CHEER UP BABY _ —”

Mengajak Sejin ke karaoke. Yep. Murni untuk karaoke, bukan yang lain-lain. Kegiatan yang akan membuat polisi geleng-geleng kepala seandainya saja Sejin langsung menghubungi polisi saat ia “diculik”. Sejin cukup lega sih, karena yang Seungyoun lakukan "hanya" membawanya ke karaoke, meskipun menurut Sejin alangkah baiknya Seungyoun memberitahukan maksudnya terlebih dulu sebelum menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sejin suka kejutan-kejutan dalam kehidupan, tapi jangan kejutan yang membuatnya jadi paranoid juga …

Hm. Sejin kembali berpikir, kemudian menerka-nerka. Jangan-jangan Seungyoun hanya takut ajakannya ditolak, makanya ia tidak bilang apa-apa. Sejin bukannya tidak tahu imej macam apa yang dimiliki orang-orang tentang dirinya. Serius, tukang belajar, disiplin dan tidak macam-macam. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau pendapat mereka tentang dirinya hanya setengahnya benar. 

"Sejin, mau nyanyi nggak? Jinhyuk payah nih, suaranya udah mau habis!"

Seungyoun menyodorkan satu mikrofon yang sebelumnya dipakai temannya yang satu lagi — kalau tidak salah, namanya Jinhyuk, mereka berkenalan saat di mobil — tepat ke arah Sejin. Sejak mereka berempat masuk ke dalam ruang karaoke barusan, mikrofon yang cuma dua dikuasai Seungyoun dan Wooseok (Sejin tidak menyangka Wooseok ternyata bisa terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika bernyanyi), sesekali gantian dengan Jinhyuk kalau sudah lelah bernyanyi. Sementara yang dikerjakan Sejin hanya duduk manis, menonton, dan kadang-kadang mengubah pitch lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan. 

Dengan mantap, Sejin tersenyum. Ia meraih mikrofon yang disodorkan Seungyoun. 

"Lagunya boleh aku yang pilih?"

Saat Sejin mulai menyanyikan baris pertama dari lagu yang dipilihnya, ada perasaan yang meletup-letup di dalam dada.

Kapan terakhir kali Sejin bersenang-senang seperti ini? Ia tidak ingat. Ah, mungkin saja keputusannya untuk menerima Wooseok sebagai kru penelitian — yang sebenarnya tidak begitu ia butuhkan — waktu itu adalah keputusan yang cukup oke. 

.

.

.

** _cho.syoun recently added to his stories!_ **

had a blast! @kws2710 @sejinmong @ljh_jhl 

** _seen by 1_ **

👁️ wang.yibo0805

.

.

.

Pulang dari karaoke semalam, Seungyoun (juga Wooseok dan Jinhyuk, tepatnya) mendapatkan setumpuk pekerjaan rumah. Sejin memberi mereka daftar surel lembaga atau perusahaan yang mungkin bisa memberikan tambahan dana untuk penelitian mereka, lengkap dengan contoh proposal yang bisa digunakan. Seandainya butuh, aku juga punya alamat-alamatnya, jadi kalau kalian mau mendatangi langsung boleh saja. Begitu saran Sejin yang sebetulnya sih tidak bernada memaksa, tapi Seungyoun tahu kalau Wooseok pasti akan langsung menganggapnya sebagai perintah. 

Jadilah selama beberapa hari ini, Seungyoun menyibukkan dirinya untuk mengirim proposal itu pada alamat-alamat surel yang diterimanya. Terima kasih pada Wooseok yang mampu membuat proposal bagus hanya dalam waktu semalam — entah pakai kekuatan jin yang mana — tugas Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk hanya tinggal mengirimkan dan menunggu balasan. Di sela-sela mengerjakan tugas, kuliah, dan kerja sambilan, tak ada hentinya Seungyoun mengecek akun surelnya, menunggu apakah ada kabar gembira datang dari lembaga ataupun perusahaan baik hati yang mau memberikan suntikan dana. Surel yang dianggap _spam_ pun rutin diperiksanya, siapa tahu ada surel sungguhan yang terselip di antara tumpukan surel bodong tentang milyuner random di luar sana yang ingin bagi-bagi harta warisan. 

"Ada balasan?”

Seungyoun hanya menggeleng pasrah sebagai respon untuk pertanyaan Jinhyuk barusan. Seharian ini kotak masuk surelnya sepi. Hanya ada notifikasi media sosial, pengingat revisi tugas, dan pengingat untuk memperpanjang langganan aplikasi _streaming_ musik dan film. Sebetulnya kalau setelah ini Seungyoun tidak harus mengunci ponselnya di dalam loker, ia bersedia kok berjam-jam memandangi layar ponsel hanya untuk menunggu surel datang. Hari ini Seungyoun dapat _shift_ pagi, jam-jam wajar perusahaan untuk mengirimkan surel. Rasanya tak tega berpisah dengan ponsel barang sejenak demi menunggu kabar baik dari perusahaan-perusahaan tersebut. Yah … meskipun belum tentu juga kabar yang diterimanya akan merupakan kabar baik, sih. 

“Aku juga belum dapat.” Jinhyuk menghela napas sambil mengambil tas dari dalam lokernya. Kebalikan Seungyoun, ia baru saja selesai shift tengah malam. Biasanya, setelah ini Jinhyuk akan pulang untuk tidur sebentar kemudian belajar di perpustakaan. Sejak diberikan tugas mulia ini, rutinitasnya mungkin harus berubah sedikit. “Ada sekitar sepuluh alamat _e-mail_ lagi yang belum aku kirimi proposal, mudah-mudahan saja keberuntungan kita ada di sepuluh alamat itu.”

“Kuharap begitu,” gumam Seungyoun penuh harap. Jarinya masih sibuk membuka-tutup aplikasi surel favoritnya, berharap ada keajaiban. 

_ TING! _

Suara notifikasi itu bergema di ruang staf, cukup untuk membuat Jinhyuk menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengunci pintu loker terhenti. Seungyoun menatap layar ponselnya tak percaya. Ada satu surel yang masuk. Bukan notifikasi media sosial. Bukan pengingat perpanjang langganan. Bukan pula surel promosi dari situs-situs perbelanjaan yang sering dikunjunginya. 

Surel dari sebuah perusahaan. 

** _Subject: Re: Research Fund Proposal _ **

“JINHYUK!!!!”

“WAH WAH WAH WAH!!! WAH!!!”

Beruntungnya, ruang staf sedang dalam keadaan tertutup dan keributan mereka mungkin tidak akan sampai ke depan toko di mana para pelanggan tengah mengantri untuk membeli sarapan … mungkin ya. Mungkin. 

.

.

.

“Sebentar. Aplikasi navigasimu nggak error, kan?”

Tiga pasang mata di dalam mobil Seungyoun, semuanya, kini tertuju pada objek yang membuat mereka kebingungan. Layar LCD yang menampilkan sistem navigasi. Berkali-kali Seungyoun, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk mengalihkan fokus mereka dari layar LCD itu, menuju pemandangan di luar jendela, kembali lagi ke layar, dan begitu selama beberapa menit. Apa yang mereka lihat di luar sana betul-betul tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Ini masih tengah hari, tapi wilayah ini … sangat sepi. Hampir tidak ada mobil yang lewat, kecuali mobil Seungyoun. Banyak jalan-jalan kecil dan bangunan-bangunan yang ada di sekitar sini kelihatannya tidak semuanya berpenghuni. 

“Coba ku-_refresh_ aplikasinya.” Seungyoun meraih ponsel kemudian mengutak-atiknya sebentar, memuat ulang aplikasi navigasi yang ia pakai. Tidak lama kemudian, layar LCD menampilkan hasil yang sama dengan sebelumnya — alamat perusahaan yang Seungyoun masukkan ke dalam sistem navigasi berada di sekitar sini. “Oke, jadi kesimpulannya … aplikasiku nggak error.”

Wooseok memajukan tubuhnya, menyelipkan kepala di antara kursi depan dan kursi pengemudi. Diperhatikannya layar LCD yang tertanam di dekat dasbor, membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di sana. 

“Jalan yang sini,” Wooseok menunjuk salah satu gambar ruas jalan yang terpampang di layar tersebut. "Ini kelihatannya kayak … jalan kecil begitu kan. Mobil bisa masuk?"

"Masa iya sih ada perusahaan besar di jalan-jalan kecil yang susah dimasuki mobil. Sedikit nggak masuk akal, kan? Pegawainya mungkin nggak semua pakai mobil, tapi bos-bosnya? Atau tamu-tamu penting?" Jinhyuk menuturkan argumen yang masuk akal. Ketiganya bertukar pandangan kebingungan. 

"Kalau kamu bermaksud untuk bilang ini mencurigakan, aku setuju. Mending kita pulang saja." Wooseok menyandarkan kembali punggungnya ke jok kursi belakang. Seungyoun menatapnya tidak percaya. Sebelumnya ia berpikir kalau Wooseok mungkin akan menyuruh mereka untuk mencoba melihat-lihat dulu sebelum memutuskan apakah lokasi yang mereka kunjungi saat inijatuh pada kategori mencurigakan atau bukan — tapi ternyata tingkah Wooseok di luar dugaannya. 

Bukannya Seungyoun tidak setuju dengan pendapat Wooseok barusan. Mana ada perusahaan (yang mengaku) besar, memiliki program bakti masyarakat dengan mendukung penelitian-penelitian ilmiah dari akademisi, dan memiliki reputasi merek yang bagus, ada di daerah yang bisa dibilang sepi dan sedikit terpencil? Oke, mungkin untuk perusahaan-perusahaan tertentu mungkin memang memiliki kantor di daerah pinggiran kota dan sedikit terpencil, namun biasanya dikhususkan untuk lokasi pabrik atau uji coba produk. Perusahaan yang kemarin mengiriminya surel itu ngakunya adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang IT. Seungyoun jarang menemukan perusahaan IT yang kantornya ada di daerah terpencil seperti ini. 

Tapi kan, jarang bukan berarti tidak ada. Siapa tahu perusahaan ini memang dibangun oleh seseorang yang suntuk dengan kemacetan pusat kota, jadi ditempatkan di daerah pinggiran yang agak terpencil. Sisi lain dari Seungyoun mengatakan demikian. Untuk itu, Seungyoun sesungguhnya kurang setuju apabila Wooseok langsung meminta mundur. Setidaknya, Seungyoun ingin mencoba dulu. Ada banyak kemungkinan di situasi seperti ini — situasi terburuk memang mereka kena tipu, tapi persentase kemungkinannya nggak 100% kan? Seungyoun pikir ada baiknya mereka menelusuri terlebih dahulu kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain sebelum mengambil kesimpulan. Bayangkan betapa akan menyesalnya mereka kalau ternyata surel penawaran sponsor yang Seungyoun terima itu adalah penawaran yang valid dan serius, bukan surel kaleng-kaleng dari oknum tukang tipu. Kesempatan mereka dapat sponsor akan terbang begitu saja. 

“... Jadi kamu mau coba tetap datang ke sana?” Wooseok menghela napas panjang setelah mendengarkan Seungyoun yang baru selesai mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk meneruskan perjalanan sampai mereka menemukan gedung kantor itu. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, ekspresinya terlihat tidak suka namun nada bicaranya masih terdengar cukup santai. Belum ngegas. “Mobilnya nggak bisa masuk, lho.”

“Bisa cari tempat parkir.” Seungyoun berusaha meyakinkan. “Kayaknya di dekat-dekat sini ada, kan?”

“Kalau misalnya si kemungkinan terburuk ini beneran, gimana? Kamu sudah ada rencana?”

Seungyoun menelan salivanya. Dijawabnya pertanyaan Wooseok barusan dengan sedikit gugup. “Aku akan siap-siap nomor darurat dan … eh. Tahu nggak? Aku bisa taekwondo lho, sedikit-sedikit.”

“Kamu yakin bisa mengeksekusi rencanamu dengan baik kalau, amit-amit ya, hal yang nggak diinginkan terjadi?”

“Nggak pernah seyakin ini.”

Wooseok menyerah. Entah karena sudah lelah atau ia sadar sedang tidak bisa melawan Seungyoun yang keras kepala, akhirnya ia menyetujui rencana Seungyoun. Jinhyuk, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengamati kedua rekannya dan diam-diam mengatur rencana penyelamatan diri kalau-kalau apa yang dikatakan Wooseok betulan kejadian. 

Kadang memang ada hal-hal di dunia ini yang sifatnya _yaudahlahya. _

Mentalitas itulah yang diadopsi Wooseok dan Jinhyuk ketika berjalan dua langkah di belakang Seungyoun, menelusuri jalan sesuai dengan arahan aplikasi navigasi. Mobil sudah Seungyoun parkir di dekat sebuah toko yang bisa dibilang lebih ramai dibandingkan dengan tempat-tempat lain di daerah tersebut. Diam-diam Seungyoun berharap modifikasi bodoh yang ia buat pada mobilnya bisa mencegah pencurian; karena siapa juga yang mau punya mobil alay. Sisa perjalanan dilakukan dengan berjalan kaki karena jalannya sempit. 

Aplikasi navigasi di layar ponsel Seungyoun menunjukkan bahwa tempat yang akan mereka tuju letaknya sudah dekat. Kurang lebih lima ratus meter. Seungyoun mempercepat jalannya, tidak sabar mendapatkan kepastian. Dengan tetap berusaha untuk berhati-hati, tentunya. Sedikit menyesal juga kenapa kunci inggris yang ada di bagasi mobil lupa ia bawa, tapi Seungyoun cukup percaya dengan kekuatan fisiknya. Selain itu, kan masih ada Wooseok juga. Mungkin bisa dilempar dalam keadaan darurat. Sip. 

“... Di sini nih?”

Ketiganya menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah bangunan. Letaknya di ujung jalan. Ukuran bangunannya cukup besar, mungkin ada tiga sampai empat lantai. Mereka tidak bisa melihat menembus kaca jendela dan pintu kacanya. Tidak ada lambang atau penanda apapun. Seandainya saja gedung ini terlihat lebih bersih dan ramai, Seungyoun akan tanpa ragu mencoba masuk ke dalam. Sayang kenyataannya tak begitu. Berbeda dengan Seungyoun yang berjalan mendekati pintu masuk, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk malah melangkah mundur menjauhinya. Dalam langkah yang serempak pula. Seungyoun langsung sadar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang.

“Kalian ….”

“Duluan, gih.” Ini perkataan Wooseok, lengkap dengan gestur mengibaskan tangan. 

“Masa aku dibiarkan masuk sendirian?” Sungguh, kalau situasi ini adalah situasi yang normal, Seungyoun tidak perlu melontarkan pertanyaan seperti ini. 

“Kan kamu yang ngebet ingin cari tahu?”

Perkataan Wooseok barusan tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih. Mereka ada di depan bangunan ini sekarang kan karena Seungyoun bersikeras. Seungyoun menghela napas, panjang. Kembali ia melangkah, lalu didorongnya pintu tersebut. Tidak dikunci. 

“Permisi …?”

Di luar dugaan, interior gedung itu layaknya kantor pada umumnya. Ada _front desk_ dan ruang tunggu. Ada pula pintu untuk membatasi tempat penerimaan tamu dengan ruang kerja. Ruangannya masih terlihat sepi, namun setidaknya (!!) ada seseorang yang menjaga _front desk!_ Seungyoun nyaris saja menghela napas lega sebelum sadar kalau ia tetap harus waspada. 

“Selamat … selamat siang?” Seungyoun menaikkan kembali volume suaranya, lebih mantap dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri _front desk_ dengan langkah-langkah kecil, meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang masih enggan bergerak menjauh dari pintu. “Kami ingin menemui … ehm … Tuan Kim dari bagian Humas ….”

Karyawan _front desk_ itu mengalihkan fokusnya dari komputer setelah mendengarkan kalimat Seungyoun, menatapnya dalam-dalam sebentar, kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum ramah di wajahnya. Senyum ramah itu membuat Seungyoun mundur setengah langkah. Terlalu banyak kepalsuan di dalam senyum ramah itu — jenis senyum yang biasa ditampilkan Yibo kalau ia sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan tidak ikhlas. Oke, Seungyoun tahu kalau dunia kerja itu keras. Ia sendiri sering kok, memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum pada pelanggan meskipun suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini, melihat senyum palsu seperti itu membuatnya tidak enak. Mungkin karena perasaannya sudah agak negatif sejak awal, sehingga melihat senyum itu rasanya semakin tidak enak.

“Baik, tunggu sebentar, ya.”

Selagi sang karyawan berkutat dengan telepon untuk menghubungi Tuan Kim yang Seungyoun sebutkan barusan, pandangan Seungyoun melayang mengelilingi ruangan mencurigakan ini. Dari mulai _front desk_, dinding yang sedikit kusam, kenyataan kalau Seungyoun belum bertemu dengan tenaga keamanan dari sejak memasuki gedung sampai sekarang, karyawan _front desk_ yang ekspresinya tak mengenakkan ini — Seungyoun hanya berani mengamatinya sebentar — dan layar komputer … tunggu, ada apa di layar komputer itu? Seungyoun menyipitkan matanya, berusaha lebih memfokuskan lagi visual semacam apa yang ia lihat. Sepertinya ia harus segera ganti kacamata. 

Beruntungnya, gerakan Seungyoun memicingkan matanya berulangkali ada hasilnya juga. Ia dapat melihat situs apa yang terpampang pada layar tersebut. Dan apa yang ia lihat ternyata … cukup mengejutkan sampai-sampai Seungyoun harus mundur beberapa langkah, sebelum menyeret Jinhyuk dan Wooseok keluar sambil berteriak,

“Nggak jadi, Pak! Makasih!”

Wooseok dan Jinhyuk sebetulnya belum bisa memproses apa yang terjadi, tapi insting mereka untuk menyelamatkan diri bekerja lebih cepat dibandingkan pikiran mereka. Jadilah mereka berlari secepat mungkin — bahkan sedikit lebih cepat daripada Seungyoun yang mulai berlari lebih awal. Selama berlari menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir, Seungyoun berani sumpah kalau ia mendengar suara derap langkah dari belakang. Kemungkinan besar mereka dikejar. Kemungkinan itu membuat kakinya semakin cepat berlari, dan kemungkinan itu juga yang membuat Seungyoun menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi begitu dirinya, Wooseok, dan Jinhyuk berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Seungyoun melesat seolah-olah jalan aspal ini miliknya. 

Kalau Mama tahu Seungyoun menyetir dengan kecepatan segini, entah omelan sepanjang apa yang akan diterima Seungyoun, tapi — _hiks, Ma, ini demi keselamatanku juga. _

.

.

.

“Astaga. Penjualan organ tubuh ilegal? Di siang bolong …?”

Sejin menatap ketiga rekannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sepuluh menit dihabiskannya tertegun untuk mendengarkan cerita Seungyoun (dan Wooseok, sesekali, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya biasanya komentar sarkastis) tentang pengalaman mereka bertiga mendatangi perusahaan kaleng-kaleng yang ngakunya mau membiayai penelitian ini. Kenyataan bahwa cerita mereka ditutup dengan kecurigaan kalau perusahaan tersebut bergerak di bidang yang ilegal cukup untuk membuat jantung Sejin terasa pindah ke dengkul. Apalagi ketika Wooseok menjabarkan hasil penyelidikannya (yang entah bagaimana bisa ia lakukan dalam hitungan tiga hari saja di tengah segala kesibukannya) kemudian membuktikan bahwa kecurigaan tersebut bukan kecurigaan semata. Beberapa testimoni saksi mata mengiyakan bahwa daerah tersebut memang sering dipakai untuk transaksi-transaksi ilegal, termasuk gedung kantor tersebut. Entah sudah berapa jenis kegiatan ilegal yang terjadi secara bergantian di dalam gedung itu. Sejin sungguh tidak menyangka kalau hal yang biasanya hanya ia lihat di televisi atau majalah dialami secara langsung oleh kawan-kawannya. 

"Begitulah," jawab Wooseok pelan. "Tapi kupikir ini oknumnya masih cupu banget. Masa iya mencari informasi tentang hal ilegal yang ia lakukan di tempat yang mudah dilihat orang lain. Sangat konyol. Semacam cari mati. Mungkin dia orang baru yang coba-coba jadi kriminal karena butuh duit atau gimana ...."

“Kalian … lapor polisi, nggak?” tanya Sejin dengan suara pelan.

Wooseok meringis. “Sudah, sih. Tapi entah akan diseriusin atau nggak. Kamu tahu sendiri polisi kita macam apa geraknya. Pokoknya kalau kita harus sewa pengacara, yang bayar Seungyoun.”

Wow, wow, tunggu sebentar, topik tentang pengacara ini tidak pernah mereka diskusikan sebelumnya, tapi untuk kali ini Seungyoun mengakui kalau keterlibatan mereka dengan hal ini sedikit banyak adalah salahnya. Jadi mau nggak mau, ia juga harus bertanggungjawab kalau ada apa-apa. Mungkin bentuk tanggungjawab ini adalah harus bayar pengacara atau bentuk-bentuk perlindungan lainnya. 

_ Keluar duit lagi …. _

“Seandainya aku tidak punya uang lagi karena harus bayar pengacara, mau nggak mau aku … aku nggak jadi ikut deh, ya,” gumam Seungyoun setelah menyeruput _cream soda-_nya cepat. Kemudian meringis karena kena _brainfreeze._ Wooseok menggumam “Idiot,” pelan di sela-sela napasnya. “Mungkin — hngg! Mungkin … mungkin aku memang nggak jodoh sama Antartika.”

Mendengar pernyataan Seungyoun barusan, Sejin menghela napasnya. Berkali-kali ia membuka mulut, kemudian mengatupkannya lagi. Menelan kembali kata-katanya ke dalam tenggorokan. Membiarkan teman-temannya hanya mendengarkan tembang populer yang keluar dari speaker kafe selama beberapa detik. Sampai pada akhirnya, Sejin mengumpulkan keberanian dan mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. 

“Harusnya aku bicarakan soal ini dari lama, ya … seandainya aku nggak nunda-nunda, pasti kalian nggak perlu terlibat sama hal beginian.” 

Seungyoun dan Wooseok menatap Sejin lekat-lekat. Kemudian beralih menatap mata masing-masing dengan penuh tanya, sebelum kembali menatap Sejin. Tidak perlu respon dari kedua rekannya, Sejin sudah tahu kalau mereka menuntut kejelasan akan apa yang ia katakan barusan. 

“Beberapa hari yang lalu Profesor Choi tiba-tiba nanya soal jumlah kru penelitian yang pasti akan ikut. Kubilang ada tiga orang tambahan yang sudah mengajukan, tapi belum tentu pasti karena masalah budget. Profesor Choi bilang beliau akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengurus tambahan pendanaannya biar cukup untuk empat orang … jadi ya … begitu, teman-teman. Maafin.”

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Sejin barusan, lagu yang sedang diputar berakhir. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum masuk ke lagu sebelumnya. Seungyoun dan Wooseok tidak berkata apa-apa selama jeda waktu tersebut dan berani sumpah, beberapa detik “keheningan” tersebut terasa begitu menyesakkan bagi Sejin. Skenario-skenario mengerikan muncul di benaknya. Entah jenis siksaan macam apa yang akan diterima Sejin. Apakah ia akan dipaksa untuk mendengarkan _Baby Shark_ selama 10 jam? Apakah dilempar ke dalam kolam piranha? Kapan dia akan menerima hukumannya? Apakah sekarang? Apakah di_ chapter_ selanjutnya?

“Wooseok, bisa bantu aku untuk kali ini?” Seungyoun memecah keheningan dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Sejin sudah siap untuk lari.

“Hm?”

“Kelitiki dia.”

_ NUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorrrry this chapter took such a long time to write. ternyata butuh waktu cukup lama sampai motivasi saya buat ngerjain fic ini kembali lagi. i will try my best so next chapter wont take as long as this chapter did :"


End file.
